An Insecticon and his queen
by Starart132
Summary: On Cybertron, a clumsy Insecticon who couldn't link to the hive wandered around by himself and barely survived. He searched for a queen and find Arcee fitted to be his. He followed her everywhere and did everything she asked, but there is one thing he can't do...Leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1: From Enemy To Queen

**Chapter 1: From Enemy To Queen**

On the planet Cybertron, a blue motorcycle was rolling on the gray route of an abandon city. The motorcycle explored it, with the memories passing in her processor. The blue motorcycle was Arcee who visited the ruined of the town. She remembered how the city looked like before the war that destroyed Cybertron. It was there that her and Tailgate were captured. Now, it was slowly being reconstructed with the help some of the vehicons, who weren't doing such a great job. She had a thought about Optimus Prime. It haunted her for a moment before she threw it away from her mind.

"It will be long before everything is repaired," she sighted.

Her mood wasn't at her best. Optimus was gone forever this time. The most painful part was that sometimes, they thought he would reappeared again just like before. That he wasn't death, but this time, it wasn't the case. He was definitely offline.

She continued rolling silently when she heard a sound coming over her. She transformed into her robot form and she transformed her arms into blasters and she looked around. She tried to see the source of it when she remembered the sound.

"Insecticon," she said quietly.

She hid in the remaining of a building and she searched around for the Insecticon. She saw a giant mechanic beetle flying in the air. It appeared to be lost or searching for something when it suddenly landed on the ground. She watched the Insecticon lifting a rock. He looked under it and he saw nothing. He let it go and the rock felt on his head and he moved confused. He shook his head and he continued searching for something.

"Wa-la-la-la-la!" he shouted in frustration. He continued lifting rocks and looking under it and every time he let it go, the rock hit his head.

Arcee wondered what the Insecticon was doing when she saw taking an old energon cube. He immediately consumed it without thinking if it would be dangerous. Arcee knew the Insecticon was obviously low on energon. It then transformed into his robot form and he looked like any Insecticon that way, except he had a lot of dent on his helm which was obviously on how he got them. The Insecticon scratched his arf and he looked around him and he continued searching for something.

Arcee was about to walk away when she made a loud sound and the Insecticon immediately turned his head at her direction.

"WA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" the Insecticon screamed. He immediately charged at Arcee hiding spot. Arcee jumped out of the spot and fired with her blaster. She hit the Insecticon, but it didn't pierce his armor.

The Insecticon raised his claw and targeted the chest of the autobot. Arcee jumped to the left and she evaded his claw. Arcee drew her shoulder blades and his arm of the Insecticon, but the armor wasn't damage. She continued attacking him and the battle continued that way. No matter what she tried, she couldn't pierce the armor of the Insecticon that way.

Arcee jumped away and she searched for an Insecticon weak spot. She saw no place where his cable was showed except his neckcable, but her window was small if she tried to aim it.

"Here goes nothing," Arcee said. She charged at the Insecticon and she jumped in the air. She aimed his neckcable, but the Insecticon hit her side and she was thrown away against a wall and slid on the ground. She tried to stand up, but the Insecticon already trapped her against the wall and couldn't move. She looked at the Insecticon moving his head near her faceplate and he opened his mouth. "Wa-la-la-la-la!"

_Slag! This cannot be the way I'll be offline!_

He was about to bite Arcee when he suddenly stopped. He looked at her perplex and confused before scanning her body with his optic. He looked at her feature and he came to a conclusion when his mouth opened again.

"Are you a...femme?" the Insecticon asked.

Arcee looked at the Insecticon and wondered if he hit his helm too often. From what she saw, it was surely the case.

"Are you a femme?!" the Insecticon shouted.

"Yes. I'm a femme," Arcee answered.

The Insecticon looked at her and seemed to give a creepy smile.

"Hum...You are really a femme. You are strong and fast. You manage to hold on against me, the strongest Insecticon of the hive," he said with a proud voice.

Arcee gave him a doubtful glare, which escape the Insecticon. Arcee looked at the Insecticon and she knew he wasn't under control of Airachnid. The main tip was that he wasn't attacking her anymore or dragging her to his queen. Since he could talk, he would mention Airachnid long ago. The next thing he'll say will confirm her suspicion.

"I have one important question. What happen to Megatron? I received his message that told us that the war against the autobot was over. I know it the true message. What happen to him?"

"He dissolved the decepticon and exiled himself," Arcee replied.

"..." the Insecticon didn't reply. "Then I have no master and-"

"If you know about it, why did you attack me?!"

"I thought you were going to offline me," the Insecticon replied. "You killed all Insecticons except me. I have no hive mind connection with the others now."

"You attacked me first." Arcee replied. The Insecticon didn't say anything, but he made a nervous grunt. Arcee asked: "What do you want with me?"

"What I want with you?" the Insecticon asked.

"Yes! You plan to offline me?"

"No. I have better plans for you," the Insecticon told Arcee with his an Evil grin. He moved his faceplate closer to Arcee. "I'm going to make you..." he said nothing for a moment and Arcee wondered what his plan was.

"If you are going to eat me, then I'm going to destroy you before you do it!" Arcee shouted.

"My queen," the Insecticon finished.

Arcee mouthplate was completely open. It was the last thing she was expecting. No. Something she was sure to never hear.

"You're malfunctioning if you said that," Arcee grunted when she recovered.

"You are a femme. Insecticons obeyed a queen when they have one. Only a femme could be a queen," he said moving his faceplate an inch near hers.

"I am not going to be your queen!" Arcee shouted.

"You are my queen. I'm going to follow you everywhere and obey your orders," the Insecticon countered. "Be lucky you have the strongest Insecticon by your side."

Arcee thought about a way out and she didn't know what to say. From what she saw, he hit his helm pretty often and his processor might be damaged. She decided to go with it if she can free herself.

"Release me," Arcee ordered.

"Yes my queen," the Insecticon replied. He released her and he bowed near her. "What is your next order?"

"I am not your queen! I do not want you by my side so go away!" Arcee shouted.

"I cannot do that my queen. I will always remain by your side," the Insecticon obstinate.

"This is Arcee; I need a Ground bridge now,"

"-What is it Arcee?-" Ratchet asked.

Arcee played the honest card: "There is an Insecticon that wants to follow me and I want to get away from him."

"I'll always remain by your side my queen," the Insecticon said.

"-Did he just called you queen?-" Ratchet asked.

"...Yes," Arcee sighted.

"-Ha!-" Ratchet immediately stopped his laugh. "-Sorry. I'll open the Ground Bridge. You better be fast or the Insecticon will catch you.-"

"Give me 10 seconds," Arcee replied knowing that she needed the Insecticon to be away from the bridge. "Insecticon. I need this rock over there,"

The Insecticon looked at a big rock and nodded: "Yes my queen," he walked away to pick the rock. He was far away when the Ground Bridge opened.

Arcee transformed into her Motorcycle form and she rolled away. She passed the bridge and turned back to her robot form when she was at the other side.

"Close it now!" She ordered Ratchet.

Ratchet closed it and he looked at Arcee.

"Thanks. He won't bo-"

_**BOUM!**_

Ratchet and Arcee turned around and they saw the Insecticon behind them with the big rock Arcee asked to pick on the ground.

"I have your rock my queen," the Insecticon said.

Ratchet and Arcee said nothing. The Insecticon was in the base and they both didn't understood how it was possible.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter.

Chapter 2: Stuck With The Insecticon.


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck With The Insecticon

**Chapter 2: Stuck With The Insecticon**

Ratchet and Arcee watched the Insecticon and the rock he dropped on the ground. Ratchet realised that he destroyed on his tools, all of his tools.

"Insecticon! I needed...All that!" Ratchet shouted. He picked a clench and threw it at the Insecticon faceplate and it hit it.

"Wha-la-la-la-la!" the Insecticon shouted back. He moved toward Ratchet with his blaster replacing his hands. Ratchet jumped surprised.

"No! You don't attack any autobot!" Arcee shouted.

The Insecticon stopped: "Yes my queen!" His hands came back and moved by her side.

Footstep resonated near a door which opened automatically. Ultra Magnus entered in the room.

"What is going on h-" Magnus saw the Insecticon who was taller than him. "Ratchet. Arcee. Report now," Magnus said.

Arcee explained what happened and Magnus had his mouthplate opened when he heard the Insecticon made her his queen. He quickly recovered from it and he looked at the Insecticon.

"I understand," Magnus said with professionalism. "Insecticon, do you have a designation?"

"No," the Insecticon replied.

"Are you going to attack any autobot?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"If my queen asks too," The Insecticon replied. "I only obey my queen."

Ultra Magnus knew that Arcee wouldn't attack the autobot.

"Ultra Magnus," Arcee walked closer to him. "We need to get rid of him. Just calling me queen is too much. Every time I hear it, I feel like I'm Airachnid."

"Did you order him to-"

"Yes. He won't go away. I also tried to ditch him, but as I said, he came there despite the distraction," Arcee answered.

Ultra Magnus put his hand on his chin plate and he thought about the best option. It was evident that the Insecticon won't go away from Arcee no matter what she tried. If he was a more sensible bot, he would pity his state with the scratched on his paint and his dent on his helm. A sound was made and he saw the Insecticon scratching his arf. _He is a little vulgar. But it's clear he won't attack anyone under Arcee command or if no one attack him. _Ultra Magnus noticed.

"What is your decision commander?" Arcee asked.

"Commander?" the Insecticon asked confused.

"He's my superior," Arcee replied.

"No one is over my queen!" the Insecticon shouted walking closer to Ultra Magnus and raising his chestplate. He stopped in front of him and didn't attack.

_He's trying to intimidate me. _Ultra Magnus noticed. He remembered that Arcee forbidden him to attack. "I saw bigger than you. Also, I was her commander before you made her your queen. She had to respect my authority."

The Insecticon gave up and returned by Arcee side.

"Ultra Magnus. What is your decision?" Ratchet asked ready to open the Bridge.

"As Optimus said..." Ultra Magnus started. Ratchet and Arcee knew what was next. "Every sentient being deserve a second chance."

Both Ratchet and Arcee aren't happy about it while the Insecticon yawned.

"What's boring about it?!" Arcee shouted.

"My processor starts to slow down. I didn't recharge for a long time. Scavenging energon for too long. I can't override it anymore," the Insecticon replied.

"Anyway. He deserved a chance to prove himself," Ultra Magnus replied.

No one will disrespect Optimus memory, so they gave in.

"Alright," both Arcee and Ratchet grunted.

"First. I think you both need Knock Out to check you and see if you are damage," Ultra Magnus ordered.

Arcee checked herself and saw nothing, but she remembered that her backplate must be damage after the Insecticon threw her.

"Alright sir," Arcee nodded. She walked at the medic room and the Insecticon followed her; a little too close in her personal space. "Too close."

"Sorry my queen," The Insecticon replied. He just stayed one more inch away from her.

Arcee noticed it and she sighted.

Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus and he sighted: "I have a bad feeling about it."

"It's not like from what you said about Starscream. We are not a war anymore and he's serious about it," Ultra Magnus replied.

"I know, but I still have a bad feeling about it in my spark," Ratchet replied.

"I hope you are wrong," Ultra Magnus replied.

"I think I'll have to watch Knock Out. I know he's not found of Insecticon," Ratchet said walking away.

Meanwhile, Arcee entered in the medic room with the Insecticon. They heard the sound of Knock Out was buffing himself.

"Knock Out! You're expertise are needed!" Arcee shouted.

"Okay. I just need to finish buffing my chestplate," Knock Out replied. "You should stop shouting at me. I'm an autobot now."

"Come here now or I'll scratch your paint!" Arcee shouted.

They stopped hearing the sound and Knock Out came.

"Okay. I didn't do anything to...deserve-" Knock Out noticed the Insecticon. "Another one of those ugly bugs."

"A what?" the Insecticon asked confuse.

"Never mind," Knock Out replied. "I can see why you came. You're backplate is really scratched and needs some paintjob to be good as new."

"Good," Arcee replied. She knew she wasn't damage or he'll say something else before the paint job. Knock Out winked at Arcee who glared back.

"As for the Insecticon. You're a lost cause," Knock Out replied.

"Wait a minute," the Insecticon said. "You said I'm ugly! I'm the prettiest Insecticon of Cybertron."

"Not the bright one," Knock Out commented. "You could also be the only one, so you have no choice but to be the prettiest."

Ratchet entered in the room: "So?"

"Arcee needs a paintjob and the Insecticon is a lost cause for beauty," Knock Out saw Ratchet taking his wrench. "Not my paint! Also! It's just the primary check. Arcee had nothing deep damage while the Insecticon had too much dent on his helm. Further analysis is needed. You can give me a hand since you're here. I'll don't have to touch it."

Ratchet sighted and threw the wrench. Knock Out wimped when the wrench passed near him.

"I said watch my paint!" Knock Out shouted.

Arcee rolled her optic and she had a small smile.

"Sparking," the Insecticon told Knock Out.

Knock Out showed his middle finger just like he saw in human movies. He then picked a scanner and gave it to Ratchet.

"Just out of curiosity, how many wrenches do you have?" Arcee asked.

"Enough for the entire team," Ratchet replied.

Knock Out optics reached its maximum size for a second before turning back to normal.

"You can lie down on the table," Ratchet said.

The Insecticon didn't move.

"On the table now!" Ratchet repeated annoyed.

"On the table please," Arcee said.

"Yes my queen," the Insecticon lied down on the table.

"My queen?" Knock Out asked confused.

"Long story," Arcee replied.

"I'll want to hear this juicy story later," Knock Out smirked.

"What are you doing with this?" the Insecticon asked confuse. He looked at the scanner and he kept a distance from it.

"It's to check in your processor, if we find something in your helm of course," Knock Out replied.

"We suspect it to be damage. You have too many bump on your helm," Ratchet replied.

"Let's activate the scanner and try to see something inside this helm," Knock Out said.

Ratchet scanned the helm and it was done. He then moved to the rest of the body just in case.

"Done," Ratchet said. He walked by the side of Knock Out and they checked the result.

"His body is undamaged," Knock Out commented.

"But his helm is not in perfect condition," Ratchet continued.

"Right. I can see this little part there cracked and out of function," Knock Out followed up and pointed the part.

"The rest of the processor is undamaged. Wait, this part isn't connected to the processor," Ratchet said.

"So I have a processor. Wha-la-la-la-la!" the Insecticon shouted with a mocking tone.

Knock Out picked the wrench on the ground and threw it at the faceplate of the Insecticon. The Insecticon didn't flinch.

"You don't throw the right way," Ratchet commented.

"What is the damage part?" Arcee asked, wanting to finish this.

"It's some kind of emitter-receiver," Knock Out replied.

"You know what it is? I never see it before," Ratchet commented.

"I had to scan a few Insecticons and one of them had his mouth babbling nonsense most of the time. The only reason I listened to him is that he buffed me after Breakdown was offline by Airachnid. He told that this is the part that connects to the hive-mind. Since its damage, he's out of it," Knock Out explained.

"Wait!" the Insecticon shouted. They looked at him. "What do you mean by lost cause?"

Knock Out looked at Arcee: "You don't have a good taste on servant. We should wait until his processor catch up."

"His missing recharge is catching up," Arcee replied.

"So not all Insecticons are dead?!" the Insecticon shouted, hope in his voice.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet replied.

That killed his hope.

"Except that, he just needs to be fixed with his light injury," Ratchet concluded.

A loud sound was made. The Insecticon put his servo on his tank. "My tank. It hurt!"

"What?!" Ratchet and Knock Out shouted. The looked again at the scan and they didn't see anything.

"You're tank isn't damage," Ratchet concluded.

"Argh!" The Insecticon shouted when his tank made another loud sound.

Arcee realised: "The rotten energon."

"W- I can see the symptom," Ratchet recognised it. "He must have found a very old energon cube."

The Insecticon stood up painfully and he walked forward. Sadly for Knock Out, was now in front of him.

"No. Don't purge on me! Not on me!" Knock Out shouted.

The Insecticon opened his mouth and he purged loudly his tank from rotten energon.

"NOOOOOO!" Knock Out screamed on his knee. "MY PAINT!"

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 2.

Chapter 3: A cold welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold Welcome

**Chapter 3: A Cold Welcome**

Knock Out looked at himself, covered with rotten energon. He felt sick and he wimped before starting to overheat.

"You...You!... YOU! YOU COMPLETELY RUINED MY PAINTJOB!" Knock Out screamed.

"You should bring the Insecticon out of here and give him some energon!" Ratchet suggested as Knock Out took out his drill.

"PREPARE FOR SURGERY!" Knock Out screamed.

"I'll do it," Arcee said walking away with the Insecticon tailing her. Ratchet was busy trying to contain the fury of the ex-decepticon.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SPARKLING OF A-" Knock Out screamed was cut when the door to the medic room closed.

Arcee looked at the Insecticon.

"You know how to leave a mark," she told him.

"I know my queen," the Insecticon replied with a smile. Arcee rolled her optic at that smile.

They reached the storage room where the energon was. Arcee picked one energon cube.

"Anyway, here's a clean energon," Arcee said.

"You are so generous my queen," the Insecticon told her with a smile before he consumed the energon with a loud sound. He saw there were a few more. "Can I have another one my queen?"

"Stop calling me queen," Arcee grunted annoyed before she continued. "My designation is Arcee."

The Insecticon twitched his head a little confused. Arcee waited for his processor to catch on.

"Oh! Understood Queen Arcee," the Insecticon told her.

"Just Arcee."

"Queen Arcee."

Arcee continued arguing while glaring at him until she gave up for now: "You can have another one."

The Insecticon picked another one and consumed the entire cube. He patted his tank.

"Wha-la-la! It's so good to have a full tank," the Insecticon told Arcee.

"What's that sound?" a voice said coming in the storage room.

It was Bumblebee who saw the Insecticon.

"So this is the Insecticon you found," Bumblebee said.

The Insecticon moved protectively in front of Arcee.

"Who dares trying to talk to my Queen Arcee?" the Insecticon asked.

Bumblebee tried not to laugh at what he said and when he was calm, he spoke: "I'm Bumblebee. I'm a friend of Arcee."

"Is it true my Queen Arcee?" the Insecticon asked.

"Yes. He's a friend who saved my life a few times during the war," Arcee replied.

"Thank you from protecting Queen Arcee when I wasn't there to protect her," the Insecticon said.

Arcee grunted in annoyance: "I can defend myself. I almost beat you."

"True Queen Arcee," the Insecticon replied.

Bumblebee raised his head and tried to be polite: "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Insecticon looked at the hand confused.

"Grab the hand and shook it," Arcee told him.

The Insecticon didn't reply or do anything for a while.

"What's happening to him?" Bumblebee asked.

"His processor is in slow motion for now. He didn't recharge for a-"

"Grab and shook it," the Insecticon said.

He grabbed the hand of Bumblebee and the autobot shouted in pain.

"LET GO!" Arcee ordered before the Insecticon shook the hand.

The Insecticon opened his servo and he released the hand of Bumblebee. It was dented and damaged. The only good this was that Bumblebee was leaking energon.

"What is wrong with you?!" Arcee shouted.

The Insecticon wimped and he dropped his helm: "I obey your order. I grabbed his hand and was about to shook it."

"Not that hard!" Arcee replied loudly.

"I didn't know," the Insecticon wimped and looked down.

"Are you alright," Arcee said walking near Bumblebee and checked his servo.

"I'll...ask Ratchet to check...it out," Bumblebee said. He walked away painfully.

"Sorry," the Insecticon said.

Bumblebee replied with a painful glare. He disappeared in a corner.

"I really didn't know," the Insecticon said.

"You should learn to control your strength," Arcee told him.

The Insecticon yawned and after a few seconds, he nodded.

"I think we should find out a place you should recharge," Arcee told him.

"Thank you Queen Arcee,"

"Just call me Arcee!" she snapped out.

The Insecticon was taken aback. He took a step back and nodded. "As you wish qu- Arcee," he felt pain in his spark when he angered her.

They reached the main room and three more autobots where there. Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were present. They looked at Arcee direction and saw the Insecticon. Wheeljack and Bulkhead glared at him while Smokescreen wondered if he saw what he thought he saw.

"Arcee. Is that an Insecticon or my optics are malfunctioning?" Smokescreen asked.

Arcee vented: "He is an Insecticon,"

"What's it doing here?" Wheeljack said while watching the Insecticon.

"He's following me around," Arcee answered annoyed. She hoped those questions will end soon.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why are you glaring at me that way?" the Insecticon asked.

The three autobots looked at the Insecticon wondering why he said it now.

"His processor is slow right now. He needs to recharge," Arcee answered.

"Recharge depravation," Smokescreen commented.

"I thought this Insecticon was stupid and-" Wheeljack was cut.

"Arcee is my queen. I must follow her for her safety," the Insecticon replied to Bulkhead question.

The three autobots looked at Arcee and the Insecticon and their mouth plate opened wide.

"He obviously doesn't know you," Bulkhead commented.

"That Insecticon is really stupid," Wheeljack grunted.

"Anyway, I'll bring him to a room where he could rest," Arcee said.

Wheeljack walked beside the Insecticon and he said aggressively: "You better don't cause any trouble Insecticon and especially to Bulkhead. I've deal with a lot of your kind,"

The Insecticon looked at Wheeljack by the side and clenched his servo into a fist, but didn't do anything else.

"We should go," Arcee told the Insecticon who followed her.

The three other autobots watched them leaving.

"Why did you provoke him?" Smokescreen asked.

"A good Insecticon is an offline Insecticon. They are dangerous and extremely aggressive. I'm sure this one had a plan in his processor," Wheeljack answered, thinking about the one who almost offline Bulkhead.

"There's not a lot of them who can talk. It is a possibility, but they are loyal to the Decepticon and they are no more," Bulkhead agreed.

"How can you be sure? Starscream wasn't found; a few decepticons might want to take power at Megatron place," Wheeljack replied.

"If you are searching for him Wheeljack and he attacks you, it would have nothing to do with it," Smokescreen replied.

"Maybe. But a sightless hint of betrayal and he's offline," Wheeljack said.

Arcee guided the Insecticon to a room and she opened it.

"This is where you will recharge," Arcee told him.

"Is this where you recharge too?" the Insecticon asked.

Arcee could already guess where this is going: "No. This is where you will recharge."

"I must protect you Q- Arcee. I have to be with you," the Insecticon replied.

"No. Do you know what privacy is?" Arcee asked. She knew it will happen, but it annoyed her.

"What is that word?" the Insecticon asked.

Arcee grunted and her optic twitched for a second: "When you are alone and thinking alone."

"No," the Insecticon replied honestly.

The Insecticon crossed his arms and was thinking: "Nope. Insecticons minds are always connected, so only one of us could talk for all of us. I just learn mine is disconnected."

Arcee nodded: "That make sense. I want to be alone when I recharge and you should start learning it yourself."

The Insecticon clapped his claw together and chuckled nervously: "I said that I'll always be by your side q- Arcee."

"I order you to let me recharge alone," she ordered the Insecticon.

The Insecticon saw her glare strait in his optic. He dropped his shoulders and his head. He held his arms and he vented loudly: "As...As you wish."

They entered in the room and left Arcee alone. Arcee sighted and she walked in her quarter to recharge. She was glad that the Insecticon wasn't on his back for a while and decided to recharge. Having him on her back was exhausting.

"I don't want to know what's going to happen tomorrow," Arcee sighted.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3.

Chapter 4: Insecticon can't build


	4. Chapter 4: Insecticon can't build

AC: Hello readers. I'm glad to see so many of your liking this story.

As for the Insecticon and Arcee pairing, I didn't think about it, but it might be a possibility if it is a popular demand. Not on this story, but maybe on the sequel.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Insecticon can't build**

Arcee optic reactivated as she went out of recharge. Her articulations made a loud sound and she stood up of her berth.

"I recharge well. Was the Insecticon I met just my imagination while I was recharging?" Arcee wondered with her processor not fully active yet.

She heard a regular venting sound and she looked at the ceiling of her room. She saw a giant robot Hercules Beetle recharging peacefully. Arcee shouted surprise that he was there and especially at the fact that he made no sound to come in her quarter.

"Wha-la-la-la-la!" the Insecticon suddenly shouted when he heard her. He saw Arcee startled and dropped from the ceiling. He transformed and stood in front of her and scanned the room. He saw nothing and looked at her. "What startled you q- Arcee?"

"What are you doing in my quarter?!" Arcee shouted.

"Oh!" the Insecticon kneel and dropped his head. "My apology! I don't know why I'm here. I was recharging on my berth! I swear on my spark! Maybe my programme activate while I recharge. Maybe."

Arcee sighted and she tapped his helm: "I guess you are telling the true."

"Thank you for your kindness my queen. I'll try and not do this again!" the Insecticon looked at her with a big smile.

Arcee knew he would fail, she just knew.

"-Arcee. Can you come with the Insecticon in the command room?-" Ultra Magnus said in his comlink.

"We are coming," Arcee replied. Arcee started walking and the Insecticon followed her.

They reached the command room and Ultra Magnus was there with Bumblebee and Knock Out, still a little blue from the purging.

"How's your servo Bumblebee?" Arcee asked worried.

"It's alright. My servo wasn't that damage and the auto-repair is soon over," Bumblebee replied.

"I'm sorry again," the Insecticon told Bumblebee again.

"I know it's not your fault," Bumblebee replied.

The Insecticon smiled.

"Why did you call us here sir?" Arcee asked.

"Since the Insecticon is going to stay with us, I thought he could be useful," Ultra Magnus said. "More importantly, it will be an opportunity for him to make him feel as one of us here."

Arcee looked at the Insecticon who was listening to Magnus.

"As for me?" Arcee asked.

"Since he doesn't want to be away from you, you will accompany him," Ultra Magnus said.

"Where do you want us to go?" Arcee asked.

"Bulkhead need help to finish the space port. It's been interrupted and damage with the return of Unicron," Ultra Magnus said.

"I understand. I'll make sure he won't cause trouble there," Arcee said.

"Is it your wish my queen? That I help Bulkhead," the Insecticon asked.

"Yes," Arcee replied.

"I'll do what Bulkhead need," the Insecticon nodded.

"Before you go, you should link your comlink to ours," Ultra Magnus suggested.

The Insecticon nodded and he put his comlink at the same frequency.

"Open the bridge Knock Out," Ultra Magnus said.

"One right into a star," Knock Out said.

"At the Space port," Ultra Magnus corrected.

"I can never have fun," Knock Out complained. "Arcee, be careful."

"I don't need to hear it from you," Arcee replied.

The bridge opened and the autobot went there with the Insecticon.

"Ouch Knock Out! You are in the antagonist zone," Bumblebee said.

"You mean the friendzone?" Knock Out replied.

"No. You need to be her friend first," Bumblebee replied.

At the other side of the bridge, Arcee and the Insecticon looked at the Space port and it was only halfway done. Bulkhead was watching what the vehicons transporting girder by group of three.

"Looking good!" Bulkhead said.

Arcee and the Insecticon joined him.

"How is it going?" Arcee asked.

"Since the decepticon are gone, a lot of them willingly accept to rebuilt Cybertron and live there as their home when it's done. There are still a few problems of course," Bulkhead said.

They saw a vehicon falling from the air and crashed on the ground. Arcee flinched when the vehicon crashed. The vehicon stood up.

"Oh! My back!" he shouted. He cracked his backplate and stood up before continued his work.

"Maybe you should rest," Bulkhead told him.

"I'm fine," the vehicon replied.

"No. You should go and see Ratchet," Bulkhead told him.

The vehicon nodded and he walked away.

Bulkhead turned around and he looked at the two: "Why are you here?"

"Ultra Magnus wants to give a chance to the Insecticon to prove himself. So he asked me to supervise him," Arcee replied.

"Because he doesn't want to be away from you. I think he can take the place of the vehicon and help bringing some girders. We are only halfway done, but we reconstruct five times faster than before Unicron returned," Bulkhead said with a smile.

Arcee noticed a vehicon at a corner depressed.

"What's with him?" Arcee asked.

"It's Steve. He's feeling down with the uncertainty of Starscream wellbeing," Bulkhead replied.

"Someone's worried for Starscream?!" Arcee asked with her optics wide open.

"Yes. Anyway, you can start when you are ready," Bulkhead told the Insecticon.

"Do you want me to go q- Arcee?" the Insecticon asked.

"Yes," she told him.

The Insecticon nodded and he walked at the direction of the vehicons.

Arcee sighted and put her servo on her frontplate. "I don't know how long I can stand this."

"I don't really like him, but he's really trying to be helpful," Bulkhead replied.

"He is loud, but he can be extremely quiet," Arcee said. "He entered in my quarter without me noticing him and he was still recharging."

"...That's scary," Bulkhead commented.

The Insecticon saw the three vehicons picked a grinder and he imitated them. The vehicons noticed him and one of them waved at Bulkhead.

"What's an Insecticon doing here?!" he shouted with dislike.

"Ultra Magnus wants him to help us. He will transport the grinders to the top," Bulkhead replied.

The vehicons grunted at the Insecticon who chose to ignore them. The Insecticon picked one grinder without any trouble and held it with one servo.

Arcee noticed it: "He's really strong."

"True. I could only bring one by myself and I needed my two servos," Bulkhead nodded.

The Insecticon picked another one in his second servo and he walked to the top of the road for the Space port. Because of his size, he was in the way of the vehicons walking down and the vehicons often ducked so they won't be hit by accident. The Insecticon accidentally hit one vehicon.

"Hey! What were you going you stupid Insecticon?!" the vehicon shouted.

The Insecticon turned around and hit another vehicon who lost his balance. He was holding the front part of the grinder and they two others grunted in pain.

"Help!" they shouted. A vehicon that came down picked the front part and release them from the overweight.

"Be careful when you turn around Insecticon!" Arcee shouted. "We really need to find you a designation."

"Okay!" the Insecticon shouted.

He turned around carefully, but he hit the vehicon who tried to stand up right at his faceplate and felt in stasis mode.

"You just knock out my friend!" a vehicon shouted running by the side of the poor vehicon.

"Sorry," the Insecticon replied.

He continued climbing with his charge. The vehicons glared at the Insecticon as they passed near him. Even without any visual indication of emotions, the Insecticon could feel it in their optic. He dropped his helm and walked quietly with his charge.

_If only I was with my fellow Insecticons, they wouldn't give me those hateful glares!_

He almost reached the top and saw another vehicon giving him hateful glare. The Insecticon ignored him and was about to reach the location when his right pede hit the left pede. The Insecticon lost his balance.

"Woah!" the Insecticon shouted.

He felt on his back and the grinders flew off his hands. The grinders felt down the entire road the Insecticon used to climb and left only destruction. Almost every vehicons were hit and screamed when they sky fall.

"How's that possible?!" Arcee shouted at this unrealistic accident.

"Don't know, but we have vehicons rainstorm!" Bulkhead shouted.

The vehicons landed on the ground. They almost all grunted in pain except one who stood up and looked at himself.

"I'm not dented...I'm alright!" the vehicon shouted.

The Insecticon stood up and looked down.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" the Insecticon shouted. He dropped himself too much and he felt. "Wha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"It's a miracle! Thank Primus and-" the vehicon looked in the air and saw the Insecticon who was about to fall on him. "CURSE YOU UNICRON!"

He stooped screaming when the Insecticon felt on him. The Insecticon grunted in pain and stood up. The Insecticon saw the vehicon he crushed and helped him standing up.

"I'm really sorry," the Insecticon said.

The vehicon pushed the Insecticon away: "Don't touch me! You might offline all my friends!"

Bulkhead and Arcee came and checked the vehicons. They all stood up, but they were dented and grunting in pain.

"None of them are offline," Bulkhead said.

The vehicons sighted and were relief. After this, they looked at the Insecticon who felt their hatred. The Insecticon lowered his body and his shoulder.

"I didn't want to cause all this," the Insecticon wimped.

"Bulkhead! We don't want to work with this Insecticon! He might offline all of us next time! We want him out of here no matter what Ultra Magnus said!" a vehicon said.

The Insecticon backed away from the vehicons.

"Yeah!" the others replied.

"I cannot oppose the order of Ultra Magnus," Bulkhead replied.

"Then we will go on strike!" the vehicons shouted.

They picked placard out of nowhere.

"So-so-so! Solidarity!" they started chanting. "Insecticon out! We won't die for him!"

The Insecticon looked at them and he wondered if he damaged their processor.

"You had a great idea Bulkhead. You explain them what a union is and they formed the Vehicons Union," Arcee commented.

"I thought them that so they can defend their rights once Cybertron will be habitable once again," Bulkhead replied.

The Insecticon looked at the vehicons and back to Bulkhead.

"I have no choice, but to comply," Bulkhead sighted. "This is Bulkhead. The vehicons are asking that the Insecticon don't work with them. It's because he injured almost all of them and they don't want to see him again."

"-This is Ultra Magnus. I understand.-" Ultra Magnus sighted. "Tell the vehicons I'm sorry for the trouble he caused and I'll find something else for him to do,"

Acree looked at the Insecticon. He was looking on the ground with his shoulders low. He was pitiful right now and clearly feeling guilty for what he had done.

"I think it should be for another day," Arcee replied.

"-...I can hear why. Understood,-" Ultra Magnus said, hearing the chant of the vehicons. "I'll open the ground bridge."

A ground bridge opened. Arcee and the Insecticon walked away. The Insecticon whined and said: "I'm sorry Bulkhead."

They entered the ground bridge. Halfway, the Insecticon looked at his queen.

"I failed you q- Arcee. I failed you!" the Insecticon shouted clenching his fang.

Arcee looked at him and she patted his back.

"Maybe you'll do better tomorrow," Arcee said.

The Insecticon nodded, but he wasn't really cheering up.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 4.

Chapter 5: Insecticon designations.

You will discover the name of the Insecticon. I first thought about the name Beetle, but I wasn't satisfied enough with it so I found another one.


	5. Chapter 5: Insecticon designation

AC: Here's the fifth chapter of the story and you will discover the name of the Insecticon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Insecticon designation**

Arcee ported at the other side with the sad Insecticon and Ultra Magnus greeted them. Knock Out passed by their side.

"Ratchet asked me for help. 124 injured vehicons and 0 offline. I don't know how it is possible. Anyway, thanks to you, I can't buff myself," Knock Out said before he disappeared in the bridge.

The Insecticon whined and his arms were almost touching the ground as he walked. His optic shined lightly while his head looked at his feet.

"Wha-la-la-la," the Insecticon whined sadly. "I failed my queen."

Arcee didn't want to reply about it. The Insecticon was already bad enough as it is. "As you can see, he didn't take his failure well."

"Maybe he wasn't made to build things. I should have known it would be bad with the vehicons. They hate the Insecticons. I think the Insecticon really wasn't lucky. Tomorrow, we will find something with Smokescreen on the Nemesis," Ultra Magnus said.

"How could I fail my assignment? I'm the best Insecticon. He always told me I'm the best," the Insecticon said sadly. He sat on the ground and didn't move.

"Who are you talking about?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The Hive Master. When we have no queen, the Hive Master is the one who takes command. He always said that I was the best. That I can do anything," the Insecticon explained. "Q- Arcee. Can I take some energon?"

"Yes," Arcee nodded.

The Insecticon walked away slowly.

"He's really feeling down," Ultra Magnus commented.

"True. Even if he annoyed me like the pit, I cannot really stand seeing him like this. This Insecticon really caused an accident and nothing more. I almost couldn't believe it was possible, but I saw it with my optics," Arcee replied. "Now that I think about it, he could transform and fly when he was falling."

"He must forgot about it. Arcee, I think we should find something to cheer him up," Ultra Magnus said.

"I will not let him recharge in my room sir," Arcee replied.

"I was thinking about something to distract him from the accident he caused. He will forget about it eventually," Ultra Magnus said.

"I thought about finding a designation for him. I don't want to always call him Insecticon," Arcee commented.

"I agree. If we said Insecticon, he will consider it his designation and maybe there will be more Insecticons that will help with the reconstruction of Cybertron, just like the vehicons. The war is over and Cybertron remained their home planet too," Ultra Magnus thought loudly.

"Some Cybertronian will say that we have a bug infestation on your planet," Arcee commented.

"True. But they can become citizen of Cybertron if they want. About him, you said you want to find him a proper designation. How are you going to present it to him?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I know Optimus and you won't want me to give his designation, so I'll give him some suggestion and checked that he doesn't pick the first one. I have a feeling it would be the case," Arcee commented.

"I think it is the best option for n-" Ultra Magnus was interrupted when the door opened and the Insecticon came back.

He had trouble keeping his balance. He walked left and right and felt on the ground.

"Look. I fall...Felt or whatever. Hahahaha! Wha-ha-ha-la-la!" the Insecticon shouted.

Arcee and Ultra Magnus opened their mouthplate and said nothing.

"My queen. Queen. Hahahaha. Queeeeeen. So many eeee," The Insecticon chuckled. He stood up and felt on the ground again. "Queeeen Arceeeee. You'reeee the beeeeest. Ha! Ha! Eeeeee."

"Insecticon. You are overenergize," Ultra Magnus said.

"Did you confuse regular energon with highgrade?" Arcee asked.

"What's highgradeeeee?!" the Insecticon said before chuckling.

"Does that mean that I have to be with you when you take Energon?" Arcee asked. She forced to keep her frustration inside her spark. She remembered that the last time he did on his own, he drank rotten energon.

"He's not a really autonomous Insecticon. I guess that they always have their mind connected. Since he doesn't have anymore, he might be lost and doesn't have anyone to help him like before. We don't know how their mind really worked. This Insecticon is the closest one to a normal Cybertronian." Ultra Magnus explained.

"He looks like a really big sparkling sir," Arcee replied.

The Insecticon walked slowly at the direction of the two autobot. He zigzagged. "Queeeen. My beeeeeautiful queeeeen," he felt on the ground. "Hahahaha! I feeeelt again."

"Stop emphasis with the e Insecticon," Arcee ordered.

"Queeeen," the Insecticon replied standing up. He stood in front of Arcee and she felt like she was her partner Jack right now. The Insecticon grabbed Arcee and held her against his chestplate. He gave a big hug. Arcee tried to release herself from his arms, but "Queeeeeen Arceeeeee. Y-y-you areeee theeee beeest thing sinceeeee theeeee hiveeeee quit Cybeeerton. Wha-la-la!" he felt on his back and still held Arcee. "Queeeen. I loveeee you."

"Let me go Insecticon!" Arcee ordered when he started to hug her too hard. Ultra Magnus came to free her. "I order you to let me go!"

The Insecticon opened his arms and he let her go. He then started sobbing and coolant felt from his optic. "But I loveeee you," he said in a childish way.

"You are overenergize. You don't think strait," Arcee replied.

Ultra Magnus looked at the Insecticon: "Did you take highgrade on purpose?"

"What's highgradeeeee?" the Insecticon asked again before he continued sobbing.

"He really doesn't know sir. I'll take him to his room. Come with me," Arcee told the Insecticon.

The Insecticon walked at the direction of the opened door and missed it. He hit the side of the door a few times before he passed through. He walked by the side of Arcee, but he lost his balance and felt on the ground again.

"Queeeen. You'reeeee the beeeest queeeeen. Not beeeecauseeee you'reeee theeeee my first queeeen," the Insecticon told her.

Arcee rolled her optic. She found the Insecticon more annoying than his normal self. They reached the room and the Insecticon entered.

"You should rest for now," Arcee told him.

The Insecticon looked at her: "Queeeen. Do you likeeeee meeeee?"

Arcee didn't reply by his question. She looked at the Insecticon who gave the best puppy eye an Insecticon could. He seemed like he wanted to know if she liked him and afraid of the answer. His faceplate showed nothing because he was overenergize, so only his voice told her. Even if she wanted to say no, she couldn't. In her processor, she didn't dislike him.

"Yes," Arcee replied.

"Thank you!" the Insecticon shouted and hugged Arcee again. He let her free after a few seconds and he climbed on his berth. "I'm happy," the Insecticon felt in recharge with a smile on his processor.

Arcee let him recharge and cleaned his body from his highgrade and be back with a processor ache.

She decided to search for a few designations the Insecticon could choose. She wondered how much it would cheer him up. She walked in her room and thought about it. She thought for a long time. The door of her room and the Insecticon came in.

"Oh! My processor," the Insecticon said. He looked at Arcee. "Sorry my q- Arcee," the Insecticon said painfully. He put his servo on his helm.

"Good. I was waiting for you to be back to normal," Arcee said. _As normal you can be. _

"You were...waiting for me? Even after I failed you?" the Insecticon asked unsure.

"Yes," Arcee replied. _He forgot what he said when he was high. That's good news._

The Insecticon smiled a little. He stood up with all his high, but he seemed too thought of something and he dropped himself again.

"I thought I was the best," he repeated again.

Arcee had thought about it and she knew what to say to make him feel better. She couldn't watch him sad like that: "Your Hive Master told you this because you accomplish your duty as Insecticon. This is something completely different Insecticon don't do."

The Insecticon raised his head and seriously thought about it. He smiled when he realised it.

"I'm still the best!" he shouted joyfully. "At, Insecticon stuff of curse."

Arcee was glad he felt better, but could help but rolled her optic when he wasn't looking: "Yes."

"I'm so glad my queen!" the Insecticon shouted and shook his arf in celebration. Arcee closed her optics; she didn't want to see that.

"Insecticon. I was also waiting for you about something else," Arcee told him.

"About what?" the Insecticon asked curiously.

"I thought about it and I think you should have your own designation," Arcee told him.

"Why? I don't really need one. I'm me," the Insecticon replied.

"I know. But if they are other Insecticons, I don't want to confuse you with another one,"

The Insecticon appeared unsure. He scratched his arf and smiled: "Okay. If you want me to have a designation, then I'll have a designation. What is my designation?" the Insecticon asked.

"I don't want to choose it for you. If I gave you one, it would go against what I fought for during the war,"

"O...kay. I don't know what designation I could have,"

"I searched one based on the information's about you. I remember I saw something looking similar to you when you transform on Earth. They called it Hercules Beetle and-"

"Hercules! I want my designation to be Hercules!" the Insecticon shouted.

Arcee looked at him: "Wait. I didn't even give any suggestion and-"

"My designation is Hercules. I feel like it's a powerful designation," the Insecticon shouted.

_I search around 150 designations for nothing. I just said Hercules and he wants it. Why am I not that much surprised?_ She told herself.

"With such designation. I will not fail you Q- Arcee! I will succeed into my duty tomorrow and I won't shame you!" Hercules shouted raising his servo. "With the power of my designation, I can't fail!"

Arcee reprised a doubtful glare and changed the subject: "I will take an energon cube,"

"Me too. I need one," Hercules told her.

"I will also show you how not to make a mistake like earlier."

"Mistake?"

"You took highgrade instead of regular energon."

"Oh! Yeah. I have low tolerance on highgrade," Hercules replied crossing his servos.

He then grabbed Arcee and hugged her. He said joyfully: "You are the best!"

Arcee patted his helm and he let her go. They walked at the depot.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 5.

Chapter 6: Hercules can't be in the Nemesis.


	6. Chapter 6: Hercules can't be in the

AC: Here's the second duty of Hercules. The Insecticon will have a good and a bad surprised.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hercules can't be in the Nemesis**

Arcee opened her optic as she woke up from her recharge. She looked around and she saw no one. She wondered if Hercules was in her room. She looked at the ceiling and she saw the giant Hercules Beetle recharging peacefully. He pointed his head at the direction of the entrance and tapped his helm with one of his insect paw a few times. He eventually started making sound that he was getting out of recharge. His red optic shined and he climbed down. He transformed and stretched his articulation and dropped his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm your room again. I really tried," Hercules said dropping his head.

Arcee sighted. She was expecting this, so she wasn't angry or disappointed. "Let's go. Ultra Magnus gives us another mission with Smokescreen,"

"Who's Smokescreen?" Hercules asked.

"The one who wasn't against you when you met the wreckers," Arcee told him.

"Wreckers? Oh yeah! My Hive Master told me fought a lot of wreckers on Cybertron during the war," Hercules said.

"I think it will be a good idea to never mention this to them," Arcee suggested.

The Insecticon nodded and they walked into the command room. Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were present.

"Hello there Arcee," Smokescreen said.

"Hi there. Looks like we are with you today," Arcee told him.

"That's good. I heard about what happen. You really hurt a lot of vehicons. Don't worry. This time, we are only fifty and they are more open-minded that those with Bulkhead," Smokescreen said.

"They are warned about you and will be more patient," Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you sir. Where are we going?" Arcee asked.

"We will be in the Nemesis. It seemed that Starscream was detected near the ruined of Vos. We will arrest him and put him in jail," Smokescreen answered.

"Exactly. I want you to bring him online. Arcee, do not offline him. It's an order," Ultra Magnus said.

"I understand," she replied, She frown her optics after this.

"Insecticon. If you want to protect her, you have to make sure she won't offline Starscream or she'll be in trouble," Ultra Magnus warned Hercules.

"Understood. I'll do anything to protect her," Hercules replied.

"He had a designation now Ultra Magnus. It's Hercules," Arcee told them.

"Understood," Ultra Magnus opened the Ground Bridge. "The vehicons are almost all treated for the accident, the damage are all minor."

"Good," Arcee replied.

The groundbridge opened. The three walked through and Ultra Magnus was left alone. He put his servo over his chestplate.

"I hope Hercules will succeed this time."

When the trio passed through, they were in the command room of the ship with vehicons checking the system and piloting it. They looked at the three new comers and they nodded at them. They gave the Insecticon a suspicious glare. Hercules vented nervously.

The vehicons continued their work, but one of them walked near the Insecticon.

"Are you the Insecticon who injured my friends?" the vehicon asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It was an accident," Hercules replied.

"Do not worry. I saw the image and know it is an impossible accident. My designation is Tek. I was a friend of an Insecticon during the war and I know you aren't salvage beast as some of us said," he raised his servo. The Insecticon grabbed it and closed it gently and shook it, learning from Bumblebee mistake.

"I'm Hercules," he said with a smile.

"Okay. Now that the presentation is over, we should focus on the mission. Can you bring the ship to Vos?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes. It won't be any problem. Starscream will not be able to fly away against the Nemesis," a vehicon replied.

"Hercules is out only flying and he cannot chasse a plane sadly," Arcee commented.

"We have to wait until we reach Vos," Smokescreen said.

"Come on Hercules. I'll show you around," Tek said picked the Insecticon servo.

Hercules looked at his queen.

"You can go. There's nothing dangerous here," Arcee said.

Hercules nodded and followed Tek around. The Insecticon could feel inside the presence of his kind a while ago, but he knew they were gone.

A door opened and there was a lot of screen and a vehicon inside.

"This is where you can see everywhere inside the nemesis. Soundwave used to be here until he disappeared in the shadowzone," Tek said.

Hercules looked at the camera and saw his queen locking at a very small object. "What is my queen holding?"

"That's a picture. It's an object she holds and considers important. It's her and her partner on Earth. His name is Jack Darby," Tek explained. "I almost go him long ago. It was the time where Arcee and Jack first met. Bumblebee gives me a big beating. My partner died a few months later when Megatron threw him off the ship by accident. Anyway, she considered this picture extremely important so don't touch it."

"I understand," Hercules replied. He wondered who this Jack is, but Tek already guided him somewhere else and the question was gone from his processor.

They passed near two vehicons who gave them a judgemental look with their expressionless faceplate. Hercules looked down, but Tek tapped gently his helm. "Don't worry about them. They don't know you or your kind like me."

Hercules didn't look up when he felt something tackling him. He looked at that hit his chestplate and he saw Tek hugging him. "Come on Hercules. Don't be down by them."

Hercules nodded and the vehicon released him. Tek continued showing around when they received a message.

"-This is Arcee. We almost reach Vos.-"

"Understood my queen," Hercules replied.

They turned around and marched back.

"Why didn't we pick the bridge directly to Vos?" Hercules asked.

"Because Starscream might tried to escape when he saw the bridge. Also, the Nemesis can chase him in the sky. We mostly have grounder and the autobots don't want us to be offline," Tek replied.

"Oh," Hercules nodded.

"There's something I always wanted to do, but no Insecticons every let me to it," Tek said.

"What is it?"

"I want to ride on. When you transform and fly in the air on an Insecticon back," Tek said.

Hercules looked at him. His optic gave a dim light and grunted: "We don't like having someone on our back."

"Don't worry! I never jumped on any Insecticon back. I prefer to ask the authorisation," Tek replied.

"That's good," Hercules said. He found Tek a little strange, but he preferred hanging out with his queen or this strange vehicon than anyone hating him.

They reached the command room and they watched Vos. Hercules knew it was once a big and glorious city with skyscraper. Only one skyscraper remained in Vos after the way and it was covered with holes.

"Why would Starscream hide there?" Smokescreen asked out loud.

"It is the place he was created," Arcee replied. "With what Predaking said and his tortured session, maybe he wanted to find a place he considered safe."

"Deep in his processor, he returned to his home," Smokescreen finished.

"Alright. Now where is-" Arcee was cut by a vehicon.

"Smokescreen. We detect Starscream presence near a ruin at the north of the city,"

"Okay. Let's move to the north. He must surely see us right now and-" Smokescreen was cut by the vehicon.

"He's moving fast from his location. He tries to escape us," the vehicon said.

"Do not worry autobot. I got this," a vehicon with a green visor painted on his faceplate said. "I'll show you something the decepticon never gave the chance. He's far away. I'll activate the blaster,"

"Wait. We have to bring him online," Smokescreen said.

"I'll just aim one of his wings and he won't fly away. Aiming and...fire!" the vehicon said.

No one could stop him. The Nemesis fired and the laser moved at the direction of Starscream. It hit his left wing and crashed on the ground.

"I got him!" the vehicon shouted in victory.

"That's incredible," a vehicon said.

The Insecticon and the two autobot mouthplate figuratively detached from their faceplate. They said nothing while the Nemesis caught up with slowly Starscream.

"It's time put him in prison," Smokescreen said.

Hercules smiled. His processor was telling him that he was succeeding in his mission.

"I won't fail this time!" Hercules shouted. He hit by accident Tek who hit another vehicon. It was a vehicon domino until one felt on the pilot. The Nemesis started to flew at the direction of the ground and everyone screamed when the alert was send.

"HANG ON!" Smokescreen screamed loudly.

"SORRY!" Hercules screamed. He hanged against a panel and grabbed Arcee against him. Tek shouted and grabbed the tank plate of the Insecticon.

"AWESOME!" Tek screamed happily.

Meanwhile, Starscream was standing up and grunted in pain.

"No! They're going to capture me! I cannot believe they hit me right in the wing! Argh! They could have offline me!" Starscream heard a loud sound and he turned behind him. He saw the Nemesis coming right at me. "DOES THE AUTOBOT LOST THEIR PROCESSOR?!" Starscream ran away while screaming pitifully.

The Nemesis was coming closer to him. He looked behind him and the Nemesis crashed the ground, but it kept coming at him. The wave made Starscream felt on the ground. He turned around and saw a spiky part of the Nemesis coming at him.

"AAHH!" Starscream screamed without stopping and closed his optics while the Nemesis kept coming closer. The ex-second in command waited to be impaled, but nothing happened. He opened his optics and he saw the spike at one inch from his pelvis plate. Starscream oiled himself and he felt on the ground, in stasis.

Inside the Nemesis, everyone stood up while Tek continued screaming joyfully.

"That was awesome!" Tek screamed.

"Are you mad! The stupid Insecticon might offline some of us!" a vehicon replied.

"Sorry," Hercules said. He didn't try to say it was an accident. He knew they won't believe him.

"This is Smokescreen. How's everyone?"

"I receive the report. Nemesis undamaged and no one in the Nemesis is injured," the vehicon replied. He then looked at the report. "PRIMUS! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!"

The vehicons and the autobots were traumatized by it except Hercules who was still in his guilty trip.

"It's my fault," he whined.

Arcee was the first to recover and saw Starscream in stasis.

"I'm going to arrest him," she said. Hercules saw her walking alone and joined her.

He followed her. They were outside and looked below. It was a little too high for Arcee to jump. Hercules transformed in his Hercules beetle form.

"Want me to guide you down my queen?" Hercules asked.

Arcee heard his voice and he wasn't excited as before. She sighted: "It was an accident. And yes thank you." There was some annoyance in her voice box when she said it was an accident. It happened twice after all.

She climbed on the Insecticon who flew down. Tek appeared and shouted: "You're so lucky Arcee!"

Hercules landed on the ground and Arcee climbed off. She walked closed to Starscream, who was still in Stasis. She walked closed and glared at him. She remembered that he was the one who killed Cliffjumper. She was thinking about finishing him when she felt the servo of Hercules on her shoulder. She looked in his optics and gave her a silent question.

"Do not worry. I'm not going to offline him," she sighted. "Can you bring him in the Nemesis?"

"Of course my q- Arcee," Hercules replied.

Arcee face palm when the Insecticon still made the mistakes of almost calling her queen.

Hercules picked Starscream on his shoulder and they received a communication.

"-Arcee. What's Starscream status?-" Smokescreen asked.

"He's in Hercules servo. We are going back in the Nemesis," Arcee answered.

"-We'll open the bridge in a minute. The energy is coming back,-" Smokescreen said.

"It's my fault we crashed," Hercules told Arcee. "I failed you once again my q- Arcee."

"Don't worry. It was really an accident. I don't know how it was possible, but you did three things no one could and without any bot offline. Now, no vehicons are injured in the crash. After so many autobots and decepticons offline during the war, it's strange we suddenly have no one offline in such catastrophe," Arcee commented.

The bridge opened.

"Once we are inside, you will watch Starscream closely and make sure he won't escape. I want to keep him in your optic," Arcee asked.

"I will my queen," Hercules replied.

They returned to the Nemesis.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 6. Hercules caused trouble again.

What do you think of Tek?

Since Hercules might eventually pair with Arcee, depending if the survey gives him victory, he will need a partner to help him and I decided that Tek will be.

Who's Hercules Hive Master?

Chapter 7: Hercules guards too well.


	7. Chapter 7: Hercules guards too well

AC: Chapter 7 of an Insecticon and his Queen is ready. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hercules guards too well**

A low grunt resonated in the Nemesis. The source of the sound made some sound when his articulations moved. The low grunt resonated again in the wall of the Nemesis. Red optics reactivated slowly while two wings tried to move, but they were stuck on stasis cuffs on his back and on his wings. It was Starscream reactivating after falling in Stasis. He closed his optics.

"Oh...What happened?" He looked in front of him and saw his faceplate reflection on the red optic of the Insecticon standing just a few inches away from him. "GYAH!" He backed his helm the best he could, but the Insecticon moved his closer. "Stay away from me!"

"No can do. I was ordered to watch you closely so you won't come out of prison cell," Hercules replied.

"I'M SURE NOT THAT CLOSE!" Starscream screamed. He was sure the Insecticon was about to ate him.

Hercules scanned him. Starscream was confused and he was about to ask what he was doing, but Hercules replied before he could: "You're a femme."

Starscream mouthplate figuratively felt on the ground when he heard that. He took a minute before he replied: "WHAT?!"

"You are a femme. You have a small frame with small and weak arms and your high heels. A femme," Hercules replied. "You could be my queen if it was possible."

Starscream had a plan to escape. He opened his mouth to say that he was a femme and his queen, but what came out was: "I'M NOT A FEMME YOU GLITCHY INSECTICON!" Starscream screamed. His processor couldn't do such a lie.

"You scream like a femme Starscream," Hercules replied.

"I-AM-NOT-A-FEMME!"

"This is Hercules my queen. The femme designate Starscream is online. Shall I bring him to you?"

"-No Hercules. I'll come to you with Smokescreen in a few minutes,-" Arcee replied.

Starscream looked at the Insecticon and he tried to outsmart him: "Can you free me?"

"No. My queen told me to never listen to anything you said because you always lie and when you say the true, I can punch right on your pelvis plate," Hercules replied.

Starscream chuckled nervously and said nothing else. He raised his optics and saw the Insecticon glaring. Starscream didn't break optic contact and it continued that way. After a few minutes, Starscream metal optic brow frown nervously as the Insecticon intense glare pierced his optic. After another minute, the door opened, but Starscream already cracked: "WHAT DO YOU WANT INSECTICON?! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!"

Arcee chuckled at Starscream reaction with Smokescreen.

"Hercules, you can leave us alone. It's better that we deal with him," Smokescreen said with a smirk. "Femme Starscream needs her privacy."

"I'M NOT A FEMME!"

"My queen?" Hercules asked.

"You can leave us. A femme can handle another femme," Arcee replied with a smile.

"NOT-A-FEMME!" Starscream screamed.

"Alright. I'll leave you with this femme," Hercules replied walking away.

"I'm not a femme!" Starscream shouted before sobbing. "Stop saying that! It's not my fault I have high heels."

Hercules walked out of the prison cell. Arcee and Smokescreen looked at the decepticon.

"Okay. Fun's over Starscream. It's time for you to explain what happened to you and where is Shockwave?!" Arcee shouted at him.

"I don't know!" Starscream shouted.

"You don't know where he is. I thought you were palls?" Smokescreen asked.

Starscream opened his mouthplate and didn't reply about the fact weren't fact: "I don't know. I just barely survive the Predacons aggression against me when I was alone! They said I was too miserable to be finish by them. After this, I felt in Stasis and when I woke up, I was repaired. It wasn't Shockwave because it was a little poorly made. My left wing is a little too low!"

Smokescreen looked at the wings curiously and he noticed it. "Right, what remained of the wing is lower than the other one,"

"Oh! You almost offline me!" Starscream shouted.

"The vehicon did a bull eyes on your wings Starscream. He is a master at precision," Arcee told him. "I can finish the job with my blades if you want."

"Nononononononono!" the decepticon replied.

"Oh. I see who repaired you Starscream, but I don't really believe it," Smokescreen commented.

"Who?" the two others commented.

"I don't know," Smokescreen said. The two others glared at him. "Come on. The mech or the femme obviously didn't mark its designation. How should I know then?"

"Smokescreen!" they shouted at him.

Meanwhile, Hercules walked in the corridor and he crossed vehicons glaring at him. Hercules sighted, the crash was his entire fault. He then heard something and he saw a vehicon jumping at him.

"There you are!" the vehicon shouted joyfully. Hercules thought he was about to attack him when the vehicon hugged his neckplate and rubbed the Insecticon chest plate with his helm.

"Tek?" the Insecticon asked.

"Yes buddy!" Tek shouted exactly. "That was awesome when you made the Nemesis crash by using us as dominos by accident! It was funny!"

Hercules scratched his helm nervously when he said that. He didn't have fun when the Nemesis crashed and he was the most resilient in the ship. Tek let go and he took a step back.

"Anyway, I thought you were watching Starscream," Tek said.

"He is currently interrogated by my queen and Smokescreen. When this is over, I'll follow my queen to base and waits for another task," Hercules replied.

"Already. Can't you stay a little longer? It's so cool to finally have an Insecticon buddy once again," Tek told him.

Hercules smiled and nodded.

"It's good to have a friend," Hercules replied.

A few hours later, Hercules and Arcee were back in the base and Arcee gave the report to Ultra Magnus who had literally his mouthplate felt on the ground. Knock Out was there and sighted.

"You crashed the Nemesis and no one is hurt and last time I suddenly have a job because you did something else illogical and impossible. Too bad Shockwave isn't there because he would have glitch," Knock Out chuckled.

"How can the Nemesis crash that fast and have no damage and no injured vehicons?!" Ultra Magnus lost control of himself.

Arcee and Hercules raised their shoulder plates.

"Okay. The mission was a success at least. Sadly, most of the vehicons doesn't want you back in the Nemesis or you might kill every bot next time," Ultra Magnus sighted. "It was clearly not your fault."

"Just an improbable accident," Knock Out finished. "At least, I have time to buff myself this time."

"I will have to find another duty for you two tomorrow. At least, he guarded Starscream efficiently," Ultra Magnus sighted.

"He scared Starscream by only watching him. I mean, femme Starscream," Arcee replied with a small chuckled.

Knock Out laughed again: "That's funny. Anyway, I'm out buffing myself until anybot is damage."

Knock Out walked out of the command room.

"I found something. Tomorrow, I want you two to check on Kaon. It is possible that an Insecticon or more are present there. You should be able to communicate with them," Ultra Magnus suggested. "Without Megatron leading the decepticon, I'm not sure what will happen to the Insecticons if they are found out."

"Why Kaon?" Arcee asked.

"There's been report of activity and strange sound for a while," Ultra Magnus said.

"Maybe some of them are well and alive," Hercules said with a smile. He looked at Arcee who nodded.

"Understood. We will investigate there tomorrow. If the Insecticons are found and aggressive?" Arcee asked.

"You will have to fight them or retreat," Ultra Magnus said. Hercules grabbed his left arm with his right servo. "The chance will be lower if Hercules comes with you. If they saw another Insecticon, they might not attack and listened to you."

"Understood," Arcee nodded.

Hercules hoped it will be for the best and they will listen to them.

"I received two communications," Ultra Magnus noticed. He listened to the first one. "Designation? Vehicon Steve...You want to be transfer to the Nemesis? I have no problem with that, if you promise not to free Starscream from his prison and under the watch of two other vehicons. I don't want him to try and recreate the decepticon and caused another war Steve...I won't execute him Steve...You're welcome."

"The vehicon Steve? Why did you let him go to the Nemesis?" Arcee asked.

"It's helping his morale," Ultra Magnus replied before answering the second one. "Hello," Ultra Magnus flinched and grunted in pain. "Don't shout!...What do you want Tek? Hum...What?! Okay. I'll ask her. She's right next to me."

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Tek wants to follow you two in your duty. He's really found of Hercules although he only met him today," Ultra Magnus commented.

Arcee thought about it before replying: "If it doesn't bother anyone, I think I'll accept sir."

Hercules nodded, moving his head up and down.

"She agreed," Ultra Magnus flinched again. "Don't scream! Okay...Tomorrow, you shall be bridge back for their mission to Kaon...Good. Ultra Magnus out."

"What do you want us to do now?" Hercules asked.

"You should rest. Tomorrow, you will have a complicate mission," Ultra Magnus replied.

The two nodded and walked to their quarter.

"Thank you q- Arcee for letting come with us," Hercules said.

"I think it's good that you have a friend with you," Arcee replied.

Hercules smiled as they walked to their quarter.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 7.

Chapter 8: Kaon, where his spark hurt.


	8. Ch 8: Kaon, where his spark hurt pt 1

**Chapter 8: Kaon, where his spark hurt part 1**

Empty land of metal; it was only an empty land of metal. Pedesteps resonated loudly on the metal.

"Where am I?" a voice resonated in the empty land of metal. It was Hercules lost in the land. He looked around and he started to vent faster. "My queen?! Q- Arcee!" Hercules looked around for his queen. He accelerated his march as he looked left and right.

He didn't hear anything and ran.

"My queen! Answer me!" Hercules shouted. He turned around himself and only the empty land was there.

He transformed into his beetle form and flew in the air. He used his powerful optic to search for his queen, but he saw nothing around him, only the metallic ground. He flew for a long time without seeing anything and he transformed back into his bipedal form and continued running.

"Queen Arcee! Please! Say something!" Hercules shouted. His voice was less stable and trembling.

He ran in the endless land of emptiness for a long time until he reached a door. He stopped and looked at the door, standing at the middle of the road. He looked at the two sides and there was nothing wrong with the door.

"What does a door doing here?" Hercules asked confused. He raised his servo and touched the door. It opened and inside, there was a groundbridge. Hercules took a back step: "Wha-la-la! What is that?!"

He looked at the bridge and hesitated to pass through. He raised his servo. He was about to enter when he thought it was stupid. He heard a scream coming from the bridge.

"My queen!" Hercules shouted.

He passed through the bridge and reached a tall tower. He looked at the top and saw a shape of blue.

"My queen!" Hercules shouted. He transformed into his beetle form and flew at the top of the tower. He saw Arcee pinned against a wall by a shadowy figure. He put one blade in each servos of Arcee. Arcee was in stasis.

The shadowy figure raised his claw and looked at Hercules.

**Look who's here?**

The voice of the shadowy figure was a dark pinch with pure evil. Hercules saw a grin coming on his faceplate.

**Hercules.**

"Leave my queen alone! Do not touch her with your servos!" Hercules ordered. He charged at the shadowy figure who grabbed him as if he was a sparking and pierced with his left servo the tank of the Insecticon. Hercules shouted in pain. The figure threw him away.

**Pathetic. You think you can protect your queen? I'll show you one thing. You can!**

"NO! DON'T!" Hercules begged.

He pierced the sparkchamber of Arcee.

"NOOOO! MY QUEEN!" Hercules screamed echoed in the tower.

* * *

Hercules went online and detached from the roof. He felt on the ground and screamed. Arcee was already online and saw him convulsing on the ground. He opened his optic and crossed Arcee's one. Hercules smiled and hugged Arcee.

"My queen! You're alright!" Hercules shouted relief. He sobbed for a while until he felt Arcee trying to push him away.

"Let go of me Hercules," Arcee ordered.

Hercules released his queen and he looked at her. Arcee wondered what dream he had, but she didn't ask. She could guess he dreamed that something bad happened to her.

When Hercules was calmer and back to his usual self after a few minutes, they consumed energon and went to the command room. Ultra Magnus was there with Ratchet and Tek.

"Buddy!" Tek shouted. He jumped at Hercules and hugged his chest plate. Hercules watched him and concluded that Tek is a hugger type.

"We should start with the mission," Ultra Magnus said. They three gave their attention: "You already know that you have to go to Kaon and find if the strange sound comes from Insecticons," Ultra Magnus was cut.

"Tek! Will you stop hugging the Insecticon? It's awkward and the face the Insecticon is making proves it!" Ratchet shouted.

Arcee and Tek watched the faceplate of Hercules. They thought his optic had the form of a question mark for a second. Tek let him go and grunted.

"Sorry. I just love hugging Insecticons. Come on! Who doesn't want to hug an Insecticon?" Tek asked. No one replied and he vented: "I'm so glad that we might saw a few others! For now, Hercules is the best Insecticon I met. My other friend hated being hugged, or said that he didn't want to be hugged." Tek dropped his head and sighted: "I missed him so much."

"Let's continue. As I said, you will go to Kaon and checked what the source of the strange sound are. If it's Insecticons, you will try to communicate with them. If they attack you, you should retreat, unless there are not a lot of them and you are close to an escape route," Ultra Magnus concluded.

The group nodded. Ratchet opened the groundbridge and the trio walked in to Kaon. When the bridge closed, Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus.

"Do you think it will be alright? I'm not sure an Insecticon with them will change something," Ratchet said.

"I know. I'm just respecting Optimus will," Ultra Magnus replied.

* * *

Arcee, Hercules and Tex walked out of the bridge and they looked around. They saw that Kaon was left with desolation. There weren't any structures holding on anymore.

"This place is still a depressing place," Tek commented. "I wonder why the Insecticons would like here?"

"Maybe because there's no one to cause them trouble," Arcee suggested.

Hercules transformed into his Hercules beetle form and he touched the ground with his horn. He sent wave on the ground.

"There are underground tunnels under us," Hercules concluded.

"How do you know that?" Arcee asked.

Hercules turned back to his bipedal form: "I'm an Insecticon. Our horn can be a blaster, but it can also to detect path that we can use and those which are blocked."

"This is really useful for mining. My Insecticon friend told me about it, but since my kind were insulting them, they kept it a secret and let the vehicons work their arf off with more trouble than helping my kind," Tek added.

"Alright. Do you know where the entrance is?" Arcee asked. Hercules nodded with a smile. "Lead the way."

"Yes my q- Arcee," Hercules replied.

Arcee sighted in annoyance. Hercules walked forward and they followed him. They continued until they were near the Fortress of Megatron until the destruction of Cybertron. They raised their head and looked at it.

"It's been long since I saw it," Tek commented.

"I always have a chill when I look at it. It reminded me of a dark time and too many bad memories," Arcee said hiding her emotions.

"No need to be sad. I'm here now my- Arcee and I'll be forever by your side. No one will hurt you," Hercules told her. He slowed down and walked by her side.

Arcee was about to reply for how long, but she didn't. Her optics was darker while she broke optic contact. She lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. She didn't lose Jack, but they were separated with her duty on Cybertron. Bulkhead and Bumblebee also missed their friend on Earth, but they were too busy right now. She looked at Hercules who gave her a comforting and confident smile, believing his words. She noticed a small glimpse in his optic were he lacked confidence that contradicted his smile.

"We should focus on our task," Arcee replied.

Hercules lost his smile and nodded. He wondered if he said something bad.

"Are we getting closer buddy?" Tek asked.

"Yes," Hercules replied.

They reached their destination. Near the ancient fortress of Megatron, there was a big hole. They looked in it and saw how deep they were. They couldn't see the bottom.

They heard a sound coming from the bottom. It was the sound of wings flapping like any normal Insecticons. It wasn't just one weak sound, but the sound of a swamp. They didn't move for a while. Hercules looked at Arcee and waited for her orders, but she said nothing.

After a while, the sound of the Insecticon wings was gone and it was quiet again.

"We have to go down there. We will not venture too far in here. If the Insecticons are trying to fight, we need to get out of here fast and also safely," Arcee said.

"How can we get down here?" Tek asked. "It extremely deep and if we jump, we might end up offline Arcee."

"I know. Hercules," the Insecticon looked at Arcee and waited for her order: "Can you get both of us down here safely?" Arcee asked.

"Yes. I can guide you both down there." Hercules sighted when he thought of his dream and looked at his queen. "My- Arcee. I think you should return to base and let me handle this alone. It will be better that way."

Arcee looked at Hercules.

"I can handle this Hercules. I've known worse with Airachnid," she replied.

Hercules wanted to say something else, but he saw Tek moving his helm negatively. The vehicon told him to say nothing else. Hercules dropped his helm.

"I'll guide you down there," Hercules said before transforming into his insect form.

"You mean..." Tek said nothing else.

"Yes," Hercules said as Arcee sat on his neckplate.

Tek hold his arms closed to his chest plate and jumped: "YES!" He landed on Hercules back.

"Urgh," Hercules grunted when Tek arf landed on a sensible part.

"Sorry," Tek told him.

"It's alright. Hang on!" Hercules warned. Arcee grabbed his horn while Tek grabbed Arcee. He opened his wings and flew down.

Tek was barely containing his joy of flying on an Insecticon, but his pede hit time to time to flank of Hercules. Hercules didn't complain and he continued flying down. It was starting to get darker as they continued there descended.

"Do you need some light. I have two on my chestplate," Tek suggested.

"I think it's a good idea," Arcee replied.

Tek activated his lights on his chest plate and pointed at the bottom. They saw nothing around them except a few metallic parts on a few pillars.

"There's nothing dangerous around us," the vehicon commented.

"Don't drop your guard. You are never sure when an enemy can strike," Arcee warned.

"You mean like when we were fighting against you?" Tek asked. No anger came from his voicebox, only as a comparative.

"Yes," Arcee said, getting the difference.

"Hang on!" Hercules shouted.

"What d-" Tek was cut Hercules suddenly moved left. There was a beam passed by their side.

"Someone's shouting at us!" Arcee shouted.

Hercules moved to the right and dodged another one. After this, the attack suddenly stopped. Hercules stopped descending.

"My queen. We should return to the surface and let me continued by myself," Hercules said with fear in his voicebox.

"No. We keep going down," Arcee told Hercules.

"But...If we have to escape, I'll be a little slower with you on my back. I'll have to be careful so you won't fall. Please, let me do this alone," Hercules replied.

Hercules gasped when he realised he tried to disobey his queen. It wasn't like when he told her he'll be always by her side and she said to leave him alone. He was disobedient. Something an Insecticon couldn't do. He then felt something hitting his helm. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to bring him back out of his thought.

"Hercules. I told you to get us down," Arcee told him.

"But...As you wish my queen," Hercules sighted.

He continued his descent when a blast suddenly hit him at his chestplate, he lost his balance and fall. He saw Tek and his queen felt of his back. He turned back to his bipedal form and grabbed both of them and held them against his chestplate. His arf hit the ground and he then slid on a platform. The sound of the Insecticon arf scratching against the metallic platform made hi screamed in pain.

"MY ARF! ARGH!" Hercules screamed when his pain receptor were on red.

After a few horrible minutes of sliding on a metallic platform and the same time of agony scream coming from the Insecticon and the three finally reached the ground. Hercules let his queen and Tek climbed of his chestplate.

Hercules stood up and screamed while searching to calm his pain: "MY ARF'S ON FIRE! IT'S ON FIRE!" He saw a small pool of energon and he jumped in it, his arf sinking in it. Smoke came out of the energon pool. "Aaaahhh," he said replied that his pain subsided.

"What did you do?! I ordered you not to fire them! There was an Insecticon with them!" a voice said over them.

"He brought an autobot!" another voice replied.

The three raised their optic and saw around 20 Insecticons watching them in their bipedal form.

"I ordered you to let them come you idiot!" Another Insecticon came, but he was a giant among the Insecticon. He looked like the others, but he was twice bigger.

"He must be a high Hive Master," Hercules whispered.

The giant Insecticon jumped down at their level with two others. He looked at the optics of the intruders.

"I am Titan. Hive Master of this small swamp. State the reason of your presence here. If you tried anything, we will not hesitate to offline you. So don't abuse of my generosity," he told them.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part. The next chapter is the second part. The ending is coming and I can say, it's different than what I plan. A few details are useless now that I change the ending because of Arcee and Hercules relationship.

Titan is a minor character in this story, but he'll be more important in the second story.


	9. Ch 9: Kaon, where his spark hurt pt 2

**Chapter 9: Kaon, where his spark hurt part 2**

"I am honored to meet you Titan," Hercules replied. "I am Hercules and this is- Arcee and Tek."

"Now that the presentations are over, state the reason of your presence here," Titan asked.

"Understood Titan," Arcee replied. "We are sent here by our leader Ultra Magnus."

The Insecticons talked loudly among each other's. Titan raised his servo and the silence was back.

"Ultra Magnus is a Wrecker. We do not really like Wreckers. During the war against the autobot, they offline a lot of us, but at least Hardshell offline a lot of them to avenge us," Titan grunted.

"This isn't good Arcee," Tek whispered.

Hercules looked at his queen a little nervously. He knew he couldn't bring her to safety is something bad happened. Hercules tried something: "It was during the war. The war is over."

"This isn't a big argument you present here Insecticon!" one beside Titan said.

"I'll do the talking," Titan warned. "It is true that the war is over, but we know your kind wants to destroy the Insecticons at first sight just like we want to destroy you. I'm not like the other Hive Master. This is why we didn't attack you. It's not necessary."

"We were send here to enter in communication with you only. Our mission isn't to fight you," Arcee said.

Titan nodded before crossing his arms: "Why would a wrecker tried to communicate with us?"

"Ultra Magnus. Because there is a potential risk for you," Arcee replied.

"Risk? Are you threatening us?!" the Insecticon by the side of Titan shouted.

"She didn't mean that!" Tek replied moving his hands. "As you know, Cybertron will soon be repopulated by those who escape during the great exodus."

"When they come back, it's guarantee that some of them will return to live in Kaon. The problem is what they will do if they know you are living here? Since Megatron is gone-"

"Even if Megatron was still here, that's too bad for them," Titan replied, cutting Arcee. The three looked at Titan who jumped from his place and landed in front of them. "We made this underground our home. Everything in here is **our** territory."

"It's really big," Hercules commented. He gasped: "More Insecticon will come here or made here?"

"Made. We are preparing ourselves for sparklings," Titan replied.

"We might be 20, but soon, there will be thousands of Insecticon here! Kaon was the base of the decepticon! But now it's ours!" an Insecticon shouted.

The others agreed and shouted repeatedly: "Ours! Ours!"

Titan raised his servo and it was quiet again.

"We are aware that the predacons have their own territory. We were here after the Exodus, guarding Kaon as Megatron ordered long before the predacon were online. Since the decepticons are gone, we made Kaon ours. We suffered starvation and pain! We were thousands of Insecticons at the exodus and only 20 of us remains! We deserve this place! Even if the autobots won, this is **our** rewards! With the war, many Cybertronian are offline anyway so there is place elsewhere," Titan concluded.

"We didn't come here to ask you to move elsewhere," Hercules said. The Insecticons looked at him. "Ultra Magnus wanted to warn you about a possible situation that will happen eventually. It's possible that those who want Kaon back will come here and ignored that it is yours."

"We can talk with Ultra Magnus about it and determine the best course of action," Arcee replied.

Titan stood up and turned his back: "I'll think about it. I can assure you that we will not expand our territory over Kaon. You didn't talk about it, but it might cross your processor. You can leave now. We have other things to take care off."

Titan walked away to a tunnel with most of the Insecticons. Only a few remained and looked at the three. One of them jumped down and looked at Hercules. He looked similar to Hercules; except he was a little smaller and less bulky He also had purple paint on his body instead of green.

"Look whose back? I finally recognise you," the Insecticon told him.

Hercules twisted his helm and crossed his arms: "I don't recognise you."

The Insecticon gasped and grunted: "It's me! Shellshock!"

Hercules raised his shoulder plates: "Not telling me anything."

"ARGH! I have a designation! I'm important enough for you to remember me!" Shellshock shouted enraged and insulted.

"Guess not," Hercules concluded.

Shellshock had electricity passing between his mandibles and grunted: "You dare insulting me!" He calmed down and started laughing at Hercules. "Forgot it was you! It's normal you'll forget about me."

"What do you mean?" Hercules asked.

Arcee and Tek spark warned them that something bad was coming.

"You are not a usual Insecticon," Shellshock commented. "You are a very dump Insecticon."

Hercules glared at Shellshock and grunted.

"Don't listen to him Hercules. We are done here anyway," Arcee told him. She was about to continued, but she was cut.

"Don't get mad at me. It's the true. You think slowly, you are very naïf and often wants to believe what's in your processor is true when it's not the case. You have problem with your memory bank. So many things...It's a miracle of Primus that you are still online even now."

"It's not a miracle. I'm the strongest Insecticon," Hercules replied.

"Don't listen to him buddy. He's jealous of you," Tek replied behind Hercules.

"Jealous? Hahaha! Jealous of him? The strongest Insecticon? Sorry, but Titan is stronger than you and I can beat you without trouble like I always did," Shellshock said.

"He wasn't aware that Titan was existing," Tek replied.

"Maybe, but in the end, you are just an Insecticon who lived in denial and with your stupidity," Shellshock replied with a grin.

"WHA-LA-LA-LA-LA! I am not living in denial!" Hercules shouted furiously.

"Yes you are. You think we accept you in our group when the War was going on. You were never in the front line or in a real battle during the Civil war! You're Hive-master knew you were too stupid to survive a battle against the autobot, so he made sure you stay behind," Shellshock explained with a mocking tone.

Hercules dropped his head for a second before he raised it and glared at Shellshock: "He asked me to protect the Hive! I never let him down! I didn't fail this mission."

"It's because no one knew where to find it. Do you know why you were on guard duty?" Shellshock asked.

Hercules didn't reply.

"It's because you were too stupid to do anything else. You always fail at everything else except when you are supposed to guard something when it's useless!" Shellshock shouted with a grin.

"WHA-LA-LA! SHUT UP!" Hercules screamed.

He was about to charge, but Arcee put her servo on his way. Hercules looked at Arcee and didn't see any emotions in her optic, it was just emotionless. Hercules contained his anger and gave a murderous glare at Shellshock.

"That's enough Shellshock! I've learn a lot of things important while on Earth, One of them is that when anyone opened their mouth too much to say that someone's inferiors, they are inferior themselves," Arcee said without emotions.

Those words hit Shellshock right at the spark. He looked at her silently; no words could come out of his mouthplate.

Arcee smirked internally at his reaction. Hercules calmed down and gave a mocking smile.

"I..." Shellshock finally started talking. "I'M NOT INFERIOR!"

Shellshock suddenly transformed his arms into a blaster and shot Hercules right at his chest. Hercules was surprised and lost his balance. He felt on his back and grunted in pain. He raised his optic and saw Shellshock firing at Arcee.

"NO!" Hercules shouted. He tried to stand up and protect her, but he was too slow.

Tek pushed Arcee away and the blast hit on his chest plate, right on his spark chamber. He felt on the ground and energon felt out of his chest plate.

"Tek!" Hercules shouted and ran near him and checked on him. "Tek! Say something!" Tek optic lighted weakly. The vehicon could only grunt. Hercules looked at his queen and shouted: "Q-Arcee, behind me!"

Arcee pointed her blasters at Shellshock.

Shellshock was about to fire once again. The Insecticons with him were ready to fight when a loud scream made them gasped. They turned around and they all bowed.

Titan was back and infuriated.

"What did you dare do Shellshock?!" Titan shouted furiously.

"What do you-" Shellshock was cut when he saw Titan glare. Shellshock put his servo on his helm and grunted in pain.

"I know what you did already. It's against my will!" Titan looked at the autobots: "Bring your friend to safety. I'll punish Shellshock for his insubordination myself," Shellshock gasped and tried to back away, but Titan grabbed his helm and lifted him in the air.

Arcee put her servo on her communication device.

"This is Arcee. I need a bridge now! Warn Ratchet and Knock Out that we have an emergency!" she said to anyone close by.

"-This is Ratchet. I have your coordinate.-"

The groundbridge opened. Arcee saw Hercules gently grabbing Tek and held him against his chestplate. They passed through the bridge and at the other side, Ratchet and Knock Out waited for them. They saw Tek critical condition.

"Bring him to the med bay now," Ratchet and Knock Out said at the same time.

Hercules followed the medics with Arcee behind him.

"Hang in there Tek," Hercules told his friend.

They reached the med bay and Hercules put his friend on the berth. Knock Out and Ratchet immediately started operating on the vehicon.

"His spark chamber is greatly damage and his spark is exposed partially. Tek is also in emergency stasis right now," Knock Out said.

"Arcee. What happened back there?" Ratchet asked.

"One Insecticon called Shellshock shoot Hercules before he tried to shoot me and Tek took the blast at my place. The Hive master Titan came back and told us to go while he deals with this insubordination," Arcee explained.

"His spark is getting weaker," Knock Out warned.

Ratchet focused back on his patient.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Hercules asked with his voice box glitch when he said alright.

"I am not sure," Ratchet replied.

Hercules didn't take the answer well. He grabbed his helm and shook his helm left and right: "No...No! No! No!" Hercules turned around and ran out of the med bay. "Wha-la-la-la-la-la!" he screamed in sadness.

Arcee ran at the corridor, but the Insecticon was already gone.

"Where did he go?" Arcee asked. She knew something was wrong and he needed someone to talk to him, but he chose to run away. She started looking for him in the base. Except the medics, there was no other cybertronian in the base. "Hercules! Answer me!" Arcee activated her communicator: "Hercules! Say something!"

No response. She continued searching the Insecticon for a while, but he wasn't in the base.

"-Arcee. I have some good news. Tek is stable for now and he's not in danger to go offline. Did you found the Insecticon?-" Ratchet asked.

"No. I haven't found him," she replied.

"Hope he's not destroying anything I need," Ratchet said.

Arcee was hoping Hercules was doing that, but she heard nothing.

"He must be outside," Arcee said.

She ran and was outside of the base. She looked to her right and saw nothing. She looked to her left and saw Hercules pointing his blaster at his faceplate and said: "It's the only thing I'm good at."

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: It took a while but it's done. This chapter was difficult with the writer block, but I finally overcome them.

Only one chapter before the epilogue.

Final chapter: To offline or not offline myself.

Yep. The next chapter is not a funny one like this one. It will start from the moment Hercules ran away.


	10. Chapter 10: To offline or not myself

**Chapter 10: To offline or not offline myself**

Hercules ran outside of the medic room and screamed: "WHA-LA-LA..." He repeated his scream of sadness as his spark was devastated. No one was standing in his way and he wondered if he heard his queen calling him, but he ignored it. Coolant felt from his optic and obstructed his vision. He smashed against a wall, but he couldn't feel his pain receptor. He turned to his right and ran through the corridor until he was outside of the base. He turned to the left and stopped after running a short distance. Hercules wiped his optic from his coolant and looked at the horizon. He watched in the distance the metallic city partially reconstructed. He raised his servos and looked at them.

"I've. Fail. I failed at everything," Hercules said before wimping. He raised his head and looked at the sky. "Shellshock is right. When I was asked to help repairing the Space port...I failed. I injured a lot of vehicons because I lost my balance. I could have offline so many vehicons."

Hercules heard something in his comlink, but he didn't want to hear anything. He deactivated his comlink.

"I thought I was the best, but I failed at this simple task. How could I fail at bringing something with my servo?" he asked himself. He dropped his servo and felt pain in his chestplate. "They gave me a second chance in the Nemesis. I have to help them search and capture Starscream. I was there and I met Tek. He...He was the only one except my queen who like me," coolant felt off his optic and wimped. "I crashed the Nemesis and it was only luck that helped us capturing the decepticon. It was only Primus blessing that no one was injured or offline. It was also his blessing that spared the Nemesis. The only reason we captured Starscream was because he was in stasis. It was only chance."

Hercules grabbed his helm and shook it. He walked left and right silently.

"I'm a failure. I almost fail at my most important task. I couldn't- I just couldn't protect my queen against Shellshock! The only reason she was undamaged was because...Because Tek took the hit! He's...He must be offline now! It's my entire fault! Everything Shellshock said was right!" Hercules shouted.

At the moment he admitted that the other Insecticon was right, he felt his spark cracking in his sparkchamber. It was unbearable for the Insecticon.

"I'm an idiot just as he said. If I couldn't protect her! I couldn't react when he endangered her. I was on the ground and someone else protected my queen. I was too stupid to see it coming!" Hercules screamed after saying that and he felt on his knee plate. He looked at the ground, covered with cooling coming from his optic. "I was indeed in denial. I said I was the best and the strongest. It was all lies. My Hivemaster put me as a guard where it was safe because he knew I was weak."

Hercules said nothing for a few minutes. He was only silently crying and his sparkchamber became heavier and his spark started falling in pieces.

"My queen. I...I was happy to be with you,"

Hercules couldn't say anything more to about his queen; it was just too much for the emptiness of his spark chamber.

"I'm a failure as a servant and protector of my queen, I'm a failure as a friend, I'm a failure as an Insecticon and...I'm a failure as a living being," Hercules concluded. "At least, I had some moment of happiness. Just some...Even then, it was taken away from me. Why was I online in the first place Primus?"

He waited for an answer, but Primus didn't reply. It was just like he was expecting it.

"I was a mistake," Hercules concluded.

He raised his servo and turned it into a blaster. He stood up and looked at the sky. "I'm good at nothing online, but ending my existence...," Hercules pointing his blaster at his faceplate and said: "It's the only thing I'm good at."

He was about to fire when a blast hit his blaster and he fired in the air. Hercules realised he missed his own helm and grunted in pain.

"I'm not even good at joining the Allspark!" Hercules shouted when he felt on his knee.

He heard pedestep, but he ignored them.

"What were you thinking in your processor Hercules?!" Arcee screamed at him.

Hercules raised his faceplate and looked at Arcee. She saw his optic leaking on the ground. She saw the ground covered with his tears. She looked back at him and had a few thoughts.

"Explain everything now!" Arcee shouted.

Hercules said nothing. He knew she wasn't angry, but mostly upset by what he was about to do. He only closed his optic.

Arcee sighted. She decided to ask him softly: "Hercules. Why did you do it?" She walked near him and put her servo on his shoulder.

Hercules turned away from Arcee and didn't reply. Arcee walked in front of the Insecticon and looking in his optic. "Tell me. You are one of us now Hercules."

Hercules shoulder rose when he heard Arcee telling him he was one of them: "Me? I'm only an Insecticon who serves the decepticon. I'm only serving you my queen and...I failed you."

"Explain everything now," she asked.

Hercules vented for a few minutes before he explained his long monologue he had before he decided to end his existence. Hercules felt some of the pain in his spark chamber subsided as he shared it with someone he considered important, even so...

"I failed everyone my- No. I don't deserve to serve you or to call you queen...Arcee," Hercules said.

Arcee gasped when he corrected himself to only say her name. She was surprised that it hurt her. She was a little used to be almost called queen. She knew that he felt worthless and wasn't honored to serve and protect her.

"Let me end my existence now," Hercules said. "It will be best for Cybertron. I might blow the entire planet if it's not the case."

Hercules was about to aim his helm again when Arcee kicked his blaster away and kicked the left part of the Insecticon faceplate.

"Argh!" Hercules shouted painfully.

"Do not do this. It's an order," Arcee told him.

Hercules tried again and Arcee kicked his faceplate again. "Urgh!"

"Don't be stubborn." Arcee hesitated to say the rest. _I can't believe I'm about to say that. _"I'm still your queen."

"But-"

"No but! Now. You will listen to me Hercules," Arcee told him.

Hercules dropped his helm and whined before sitting on the ground. Arcee sat by his side.

"First thing first. Tek is alright. He's going to have a complete recovery," Arcee told him.

Hercules looked at her and his mouthplate fully opened: "What?! He's online?!"

"Yes," Arcee replied.

"He's...online. Thank the Allspark," Hercules said. "But...He's still gravely damage because of me."

Arcee patted the backplate of the Insecticon. She wouldn't do that, but Hercules clearly needed that.

"Hercules. Listen to me. You are not worthless. You are a brave Insecticon who always do his best in everything he's asked for without complaining," Arcee said.

"I'm just too stupid to complain and I failed at those tasks," Hercules replied.

"No. You just haven't found something you are good at. Every time you caused trouble, it was an accident. The first one was just that you lost balance and the grinders that felt was purely accidental Hercules. You know it. It's just like the Nemesis. It wasn't your fault," Arcee told him kindly.

"But I failed to protect you against Shellshock. I was too stupid to see this coming. If I'm protecting you, I should-" Hercules was cut by Arcee.

"You couldn't! He just exploded and fired at you first because he hates you. You have done nothing wrong! You are just letting the scrap that came out of his mouthplate get into you!" Arcee tapped the helm of the Insecticon where his processor is. "You let his stupidity entered in there."

Hercules was in deep thought for a while. Arcee stopped tapping his helm.

"Hercules. It's true you are a little dump," Arcee admitted. Hercules mouthplate dropped before venting. "But that's nothing compare to your qualities that makes you who you are."

Hercules looked at her confused.

"What's important is not what you have in your processor, but what's in your spark Hercules. You have one big spark at the right place compare to Shellshock. You are strong, kind, honest, loyal and always do your best. Shellshock clearly lacked in his spark."

Hercules looked at Arcee and gave a small smile.

"You really think so my queen?" Hercules asked.

Arcee smiled in her processor when she heard the world queen. She knew he already felt better: "Would I tell you all this if I didn't think it was the true?"

"No," Hercules replied. His small smile grew in size as he turned to Arcee. "My- Arcee."

"We don't know for long, but I'm starting to like you and-" Arcee was cut when Hercules suddenly grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you my q-Arcee! You are the best!" Hercules shouted with a smile.

Arcee was confused by his suddenly switch of mood, but she guessed he was the type to change mood easily. She waited for him to let her go, but he continued hugging and praising Arcee for a while. Eventually, she tapped his chestplate and he released her. She saw he had his biggest smile he could possibly make. Hercules cleaned his faceplate of the remaining coolant.

"I'm sorry my- Arcee for trying to offline myself. Thank you for stopping me," he told her.

"It's alright. We should return to base now. I'm sure Tek will want to see you when he'll come out of stasis," Arcee told him.

"Coming Arcee!" Hercules replied.

They stood up and walked back to the base.

Hercules looked at Arcee and said in his processor: _From now on, I will not only do my best, I'll do my best to succeed in my task!_

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the final chapter.

Epilogue: Hercules becomes an Autobot.


	11. Epilogue: Hercules becomes an Autobot

AC: Hello dear readers and this is the end of this story. The first part of the epilogue is only a brief resume of events that aren't part of the plot, but it will be important for the sequel to put Hercules current relationship with the autobots.

* * *

**Epilogue: Hercules becomes an Autobot**

One month passed since Arcee prevented his suicide attempt.

During that month, Hercules did his best in his task and he improved. He only caused one accident on two instead of almost every time. None of the accident caused any cybertronian to be offline, but some of them injured cybertronain and Hercules always apologised. He continued to recharge walking right in Arcee's quarter to guard her.

Tek made a full recovery to Hercules joy. He always stood by Tek side during his recovery and they officially became best friend. They were always together in their mission with Arcee. At the base, Hercules finally learned not to always be by her side when she's safe without her having to say it to him, but he always made sure she wasn't too far away from him. When Hercules wasn't with Arcee, he was with Tek talking together about their past and experience or playing Lobbing.

As for the other autobots and Knock Out, his relationship was different with each of them. Bumblebee got over his damage servo and Hercules was in good term with the young autobot.

Smokescreen and Hercules didn't meet that much, but they were in good terms. Smokescreen explained to Hercules what happened to Starscream after he left. The deception was currently a prisoner of the Nemesis and cursed anyone calling him a femme. The only one visiting Starscream was the vehicon Steve, but Smokescreen refused to explain with detail what those two could say **or** could do together.

Between Hercules and Bulkhead a friendship was born as they played times to times playing Lobbing. That caused some problem with Wheeljack who always log harder at Hercules, but he didn't hurt Hercules who was too tough for that. Wheeljack tried to evade contact with the Insecticon and didn't like that he had good times with Bulkhead. One time, Hercules once logged too hard at Wheeljack and he ended up with a damaged leg. Hercules apologised and told him he thought he preferred playing harder. Wheeljack only grunted at him, being aware he asked this on him.

With Ratchet, it was bad, but expected. Hercules destroyed his stuff, but it was an accident. With Knock Out, it became open hostility since Hercules damaged his paint job too many time and Knock Out insulted Hercules with something no one wants to remember. They once fought against each other's and Hercules overcame him before Arcee had to end the fight before it worsened. Ultra Magnus ordered both of them to never fight again and the two didn't talk or crossed path since then.

Hercules and Ultra Magnus had only a distant relationship as soldier and superior. They only interact when Arcee, him and Tek are in a mission given by Ultra Magnus.

With the vehicons in general, they disliked Hercules because he was an Insecticon, but they tolerated his presence to a certain limit.

As for him and Arcee, it remained a servant and queen relationship, but it was more complicated than that. The autobots and vehicons didn't saw the relationship between the two the same way. Some said it was friendship while others said it was servant to a queen kind of relationship.

Tek asked once and Hercules replied that he and Arcee weren't friends as he was only serving his queen the best way he could.

* * *

After the month passed, Ultra Magnus called Arcee to the command room. Arcee arrived and looked at her superior.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something important," Ultra Magnus said.

"What is it sir?" Arcee replied.

Ultra Magnus smiled and walked closer to her: "I've noticed Hercules behavior since he came with us and also how much he did or tried to do for Cybertron even if the hardship he had in my reports, especially during the last month. Are report those true?"

"Yes Ultra Magnus. Hercules always tried his best in his mission, even when it ends up with an incident with a few injured autobot or vehicons," Arcee replied.

"True. He did a lot for us. Arcee, you should know that Cybertronians will soon come back living on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus said losing his smile and looked at Arcee.

"Our people are finally coming back home. What's the problem?" Arcee asked when she noticed he wasn't smiling.

"As you know, Cybertronian doesn't like the Insecticons for the destruction they caused during the civil war and also their voracious assault against the autobots and neutrals in the different planet they were. I'm worried for Hercules safety. The situation is not perfect right now between him and the vehicons, but they are tolerating him. When the civilians are back here...How will they react to Hercules Arcee?" Ultra Magnus asked Arcee.

"Badly. They will try to chase him away at best, offline him at worse," Arcee replied looking away from Ultra Magnus optic before looking at them again.

"Exactly. I'm afraid it will be dangerous for Hercules right now. I have an idea on how doing some damage control. For his safety, I think it's not such a bad idea and more importantly, he deserves it," Ultra Magnus said.

"What's your idea?" Arcee asked.

Ultra Magnus showed something in his servo and Arcee optics expanded to their limit as they looked at the object in his servo. It was the insignia of the Autobot.

"I think it will be a good idea. He had that spark in him," Arcee agreed.

"Good. Call the others, we have a ceremony to start," Ultra Magnus said with a smile.

Elsewhere, Hercules was with Tek and they were Lobbing. Hercules lobbed the metallic balloon a little gently so he wouldn't injure his friend. Tek caught it and threw it back at the Insecticon.

"You're getting good at controlling your strength Hercules," Tek commented.

"Sorry for the first time," Hercules replied.

"Yeah. You threw it so hard that I slid in the air right into the medic bay with some damage Knock Out immediately repaired since I was there. That was surprising," Tek replied.

Hercules nodded before lobbing back the balloon. Tek caught it again. He let the metallic balloon. While Tek answered, Hercules scratched his arf where it was itching.

"This is Tek. He's here with me. Alright. I'll bring him to you," Tek replied.

"What is it?" Hercules asked.

"Ultra Magnus wants us in the command room," Tek replied with contained excitement.

Hercules wondered why he sounded excited. Tek grabbed his servo and Hercules followed him at the direction of the command room. They reached the command room and Hercules felt behind the door many autobots waiting behind. He wasn't sure what was going, but he guessed that an important battle might happen soon.

The door leading to the command room opened and the duo entered inside. Hercules was right. Every autobot he encountered were there plus Knock Out who still wasn't officially an autobot. Hercules was about to walk beside Arcee when Tek pulled him at Ultra Magnus direction. Tek let go of the Insecticon servo when he was in front of Ultra Magnus and joined the ranks of the autobot.

Hercules looked at Ultra Magnus, who had one hand on his back, and asked: "What is our mission?"

Ultra Magnus wasn't expecting that question and neither the autobot. Ultra Magnus replied a little confused: "What do you mean?"

"You're sending us on a mission right? Every time I'm here with you, I'm going for a mission. Did something bad happen if everyone's here?" Hercules replied wondering why he asked what he meant with his first question.

Ultra Magnus smiled when he remembered that every time they met, it was for duty and almost never for anything else. Ultra Magnus chuckled lightly before replying: "There's no mission for you today."

"Why are we there then?" Hercules asked.

"I received numerous report stating that you were a hard worker among us Hercules. You always do your best at your task, even if you failed a few times by accident. Arcee confirmed the reports. I am now sure that you have a spark at the right place and I can trust you with this," Ultra Magnus revealed his servo. Hercules saw it was the autobot insignia. "I know the insignia is worthless now that the war is over and the decepticon are gone, but I consider his symbol important. Being an autobot represent those who fight with their spark to serve and protect not only Cybertron and the cybertronian, but every living beings we came across during our exile on the planet they explored. I believe you can rightfully wear it on your chestplate Hercules. You can grab it now."

Hercules didn't move. He was currently between online and in stasis. His processor repeated in cycle: _He wants me to become an autobot like my queen! _After a minute, the information was accepted in his processor, but he still didn't know how to react.

The autobots saw the Insecticon immobilised and wondered if anything wrong happened to him.

"Did he just glitch?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't think so," Ratchet replied.

Hercules finally moved. He raised his servo and grabbed the autobot insignia. He looked at it. He then looked at Ultra Magnus and could only say one think out of his voice box.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus. I won't disappoint the insignia and my queen," Hercules said.

He lightly bowed to Ultra Magnus while he heard the autobots clapping. Most of them clapped with excitement, but Ratchet and Wheeljack slower and without enthusiasm and Knock Out wasn't clapping at all. _No. Not the autobots. _He corrected himself. _My comrades._

Hercules looked at his comrades, which partially ignoring Knock Out, and gave his biggest smile. After the clapping ended, Hercules walked near his queen.

"It's all thanks to you my q- Arcee,"

Arcee shook her helm: "No. You are the one who did it by yourself Hercules."

"I understand my q- Arcee. I'm glad I've made your proud," he said joyfully.

Hercules heard someone shouting and knew who it was. The Insecticon turned around and caught Tek in mid-air and hugged the vehicon against his chest plate.

"You are awesome buddy!" Tek shouted.

"You're right my friend. You're right," Hercules replied joyfully. He raised his servo with the autobot insignia in the air and screamed with all his joy: "WHA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

**The end**

* * *

**Post story announcement.**

Hercules walked on a wooden stage and walked near a chair, a mic and a console. He sat on the chair and cleared his voice box.

"Hello dear readers! I am asked to make an-" [**Windows crashing sound**] Hercules stopped talking. He looked at the console and only saw a blue screen with an error message. He pressed a few switch but nothing happened. "By the pit! What is that?! Windows 10 crashed?! What is windows?! How do I arrange that?!"

"Press control Alt Deletes!" Ratchet voice screamed outside the stage.

"What's that?!" Hercules asked.

"Wait," Ratchet grunted.

Ratchet joined the stage and pressed the switch and after a minute he said: "And done." Before walking outside the stage.

"As I was about to say. I have an announcement to make. This story might be over, but it's only the first story of my journey. There will be a sequel that will focus more with the other Insecticon and conflict with those who wants to return living in Kaon. Nothing more to say about it. The other-" Hercules said nothing and looked at the console. He picked the mouth and clicked on it. "Stupid human technology. Why do I have that when I never went on Earth? Anyway, the other thing is that there will be something that you readers must decide."

Tek arrived with a drum and started playing it to increase the suspense.

"It's-" Hercules stopped and looked at Tek. "You can stop playing it now please."

Tek stopped. He grabbed the drumstick and let them fall on the ground and bowed to the readers: "Knee to the king."

"It will be a poll where you will have one decision to make during this sequel. The result will only be revealed at the end of the second story. You will have two choices for my future and Arcee: Should I an Arcee become best friends and nothing more or should I and Arcee reached a more romantic relationship and become a pairing?"

Hercules stood up and grabbed his mic: "This is all. Hercules wishes you a nice day."

He turned around and walked outside the stage, but he was pushed back inside by the autobots.

Hercules looked at the readers nervously and grunted: "Sorry. I forgot to present the title. The title of the sequel is: **An Insecticon And His Queen: Kaon Conflict.**" Hercules then said extremely fast: "WarningThistitlemightchangeforabetterone. That's all readers!"

He bowed to the readers and walked away.


	12. Hercules Message

**Hercules message.**

Hercules walked at the pedestal and touched the mic before grunting. He stood there in front of those who liked the story of An Insecticon and his Queen. He looked to his right and gave a sigh.

"You should have learnt the message Hercules!" Starart shouted. "Give him the notes Knock Out."

"Me?!" Knock Out shouted. "He could scratch my paint job."

"Don't care," the author replied.

Knock Out gave the data pad and walked away.

Hercules grunted and looked at the data pad:

"Dear readers! It is an honor to be here to tell you that the sequel of this story has started not long ago. The title is: An Insecticon and his Queen 2: Bugs right. You can start reading it now."

Every autobot grunted loudly. Hercules wondered why they grunted until he saw why.

"Oh. Another page. Okay. Now it's time to start the poll! The question is:"

**How do you want the relationship between Hercules and Arcee to develop?**

**A) Romantic relationship.**

**B) Strong friendship.**

"What will your choice be? You want me to bang-" Arcee shot at Hercules and he grunted in pain. "Okay! Love or friendship? You're choice!"


End file.
